Parallel World
by Gapri
Summary: Misaki ha conocido a una chica despues de pelear con Saruhiko ¿Acaso le abrira los ojos?. Por mas tipico Fic de un personaje apareciendo para hacer un triangulo amoroso ¡Esto no es así! ¡Esto si es un todos por Saruhiko! (los titulos y el summary no son lo mio)
1. Chapter 1 Chibi-yuu-chan

Holi gente yo apareciendo con la otra historia que habia dicho

Por mas hetero que esta madre se vea, el yaoi (o el yuri) ¡es el futuro! Este es el prologo y esto si es un Saruhiko por todos, hasta con ana si me llega la locura a la cabeza

mañana hay otro capitulo, bueno realmente el plan es tener capitulo hasta el 16 de enero

* * *

 **Chibi-Yuu-chan**

 **-ese maldito mono** \- se quejo caminando hacia el bar, estaba molesto que sin saberlo choco contra alguien **\- ¡fijate por donde!**

 **-lo siento**

 **-no, yo ah** – lo que le faltaba, a ver hecho caer a una chica, se puso mas nervioso, sonrojándose sin saber que hacer- l **o siento, mi culpa eh…**

 **-¿uh? Fufufu** – la chica había reido de su nerviosismo ¿eso era bueno o era malo?

 **-ah cierto, lo siento** \- ayudo a la chica a levantarse o mejor dicho lo intento, estaba tan nervioso, no sabia que hacer

- **me agradas**

 **-¡¿ah?!**

Yata Misaki de 20 años en pleno invierno se ha topado con la chica correcta…. Al menos no en el sentido que el hubiera querido

El peli naranja no sabia como demonios lo había hecho, ¿eso cuenta como una cita?... ¡¿esta teniendo una cita con una chica que acaba de conocer?! Ni siquiera el mismo lo creía, la chica era linda (aunque a su parecer la mayoría lo era… excepto la mujer fría) de cabello negro, piel clara y ojos azules de Nombre Yuun

¿realmente estaba despierto?

 **-yata-kun realmente, realmente me agradas** \- le dijo de repente parando junto al pequeño rio artificial de aquel parque

- **t-tu tambien** –aun no sabia como le había hecho para que su cabeza no explotara pero ¿no lo hacia mal…verdad?

- **así que** -sonrio de forma coqueta – **te mostrare la parte especial de mi solo a ti**

 **-ah… ¡¿ah?!** – el humo estaba saliendo de su cabeza prácticamente mientras volvia a sonrojarse y ponerse mas nervioso, sudando por la misma causa, no podía ser lo que el pensaba ¿verdad? No, esa chica se veía tierna, ya no sabia ni su nombre de la confusión – **no espera no esto, tan rápido, tu, yo**

 **-vamos a divertirnos juntos un poco mas**

 **-espera yo, bueno yo este, no, tu yo, cita, esto**

 **-usare mi poder para ayudarte**

 **-¿ah?-** toda la nube de nerviosismo paro un momento cuando le mostro una canica, como las que ana usaba solo que de un color azul **\- ¿poder**?

- **si-** asintió feliz- **yata-kun estaba enojado desde antes cuando choco con yuu**

 **-lo siento por tumbarte**

 **-no te preocupes ya yata-kun ¿Por qué estabas enojado? ¿peleaste con alguien?**

 **-si, bueno siempre peleamos**

 **-¿es tu novia?**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese maldito bastardo traidor mi novia?!**

 **-jejeje bueno ahora se que es un chico, entonces ¿es tu novio?**

- **no dios no que horror el mono y yo** \- por mas enojado que quiso verse parecía mas avergonzado – **pero ese maldito es demasiado complicado y cerrado, quizás si fuera diferente o no lo hubiera conocido**

 **-bueno yo te dare una respuesta a eso, así que solo déjaselo a Chibi-Yuu-chan** – haciendo una pose de chica mágica aunque ahora Misaki había logrado relajarse o solo mirar a la otra con incredulidad

 **-ah… ¿ok?**

 **-con estas canicas te mostrare que hubiera pasado si tu y ese chico no se hubieran conocido**

 **-woo ¿puedes hacer eso?**

 **-si… aunque pensándolo bien esto es muy cliché mejor te muestro las ¡Po-si-bi-li-da-des!**

 **-¡¿ah?!**

* * *

Nuestro virginal Misaki a conocido a una chica y mal interpreto aquello, Misaki quiere acción(¿?) lastima que esta cosa no será así

Nos vemos en un rato mas~

 **Reviews para que las ideas fluyan~**


	2. Chapter 2 Miko-Saru

Holi de nuevo, como dije mas tarde para empezar a nivelar

Realmente había olvidado donde era el lugar, tuve que ver la primera temporada para acordarme del nombre, luego me distraje viéndola…aun así… ¡No logre recordar cómo se llamaba! se me olvidaron muchas cosas realmente pero según mi memoria algo así había sido el encuentro de saru y Misaki… si no me confundí con un doujinshi (si es así lo siento) Alguien denme un golpe para ver si lo recuerdo

* * *

 **Miko Saru**

* * *

-fushimi-kun he vuelto- la voz de kurasagi trajo de nuevo al mundo al pelinegro, dejo su computadora para mirar hacia los otros-¿los otros?

-fueron a comer a un restaurante que sugirió Kamamoto- contesto con simpleza, estirándose un poco

-ya veo-con cuidado dejo las bolsas en la barra, nada debía dañarla

-¿Mikoto-san?- intento no verse obvio y ansioso aunque la sonrisa del bar ténder le dio a entender que su intento fue frustrado

-Ana y él se detuvieron en una tienda a unas dos cuadras, no tardaran en llegar

* * *

-¡Mikoto-san está vivo y saru esta en Homra de nuevo!- se alegro casi queriendo pasar a ese "mundo"

-sí, eso parece aunque no se quienes son ellos-contesto con simpleza señalándolos

-pero ¿Dónde estoy yo?

-tu dijiste que querías saber qué pasaría si no conocías a Fushimi-kun, esto es lo que pasaría

-¡¿AH?!

* * *

-¿me ayudarías un poco?- le pregunto

-tch- asintió levantándose de la silla pero justo en ese momento la pequeña campanilla que indicaba que alguien había entrado sonó

-bienvenidos de vuelta- miro al menor que solo se cruzo de brazos pero se sonrojaba

-compramos helado-la peliblanca se acerco a los otros dos aunque solo le dio una paleta a kurasagi

-gracias Ana-le agradeció y pensó que lo mejor era dejar solos a aquel par

Quedaron en silencio, el pelirrojo- apago lo que le quedaba del cigallo y le extendió una bolsa de plástico al otro que solo la tomo

Saruhiko tomo la bolsa sabiendo que la paleta estaba algo derretida pero sabia la razón, no le molesto y solo empezó a comerla en silencio

No había palabras entre ellos el menor ni siquiera lo miraba directamente.

El rey rojo fue a sentarse en su "trono", uno de los sillones que había donde tiene la costumbre de tirarse para dormir o simplemente no hacer nada, su lugar en el bar donde podía ver todo en el bar

-ven

-tch- se sentó a su lado, comiéndose más el helado en un intento de controlar sus nervios

* * *

-¡¿AH?! ¡Se llevan demasiado bien!- se quejo, estaba enojado, indignado ¿Qué rayos con ese mundo?-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! Como es que saru esta en Homra si no me conoció

-podemos echarle un vistazo rápido a eso-le extendió la mano-toma mi mano y trata de pensar en qué momento pudieron cruzar

Quizás si no sintiera la urgencia de saber cómo había pasado aquello que vio se hubiera ido corriendo por tomar la mano de la chica

-bien, veamos si es cerca de donde crees yata-kun

* * *

-deberías darnos más dinero que ayer

-tch-desvio la mirada, molesto

* * *

-ese es el día en que conocí a saru… justo ahora es cuando tengo que aparecer

* * *

-oe, déjalo- apareció de la nada golpeando a uno con mucha facilidad

-mejor vámonos- se apresuraron a irse dejando al de lentes en el suelo y en shock- ¡mañana nos las veremos de nuevo!

-¿de donde apareció ese sujeto?

* * *

-woo ese hombre espanto a esos chicos

-mikoto-san es genial-se entusiasmo de nuevo, con algo de nostalgia

* * *

-¿Por qué me…? ¿Quién?

-wo mikoto-un joven rubio le llamo-dejo a los estudiantes de secundaria en paz y volvamos

-hm- asintió, le sonrió al menor haciéndole sonrojar para después irse con calma hacia

-nuestro rey acaba de salvar a ese chico

* * *

-tosuka-san

* * *

-el es el rey rojo Sou Mikoto, si algún día quieres ir a visitarlo solo ve a Homra

-¿ah?

-oye, oye tátara no invites mocosos de secundaria a mi bar

Los vio alejarse, era lo más raro que le había pasado pero su corazón no podía calmarse

-sou mikoto…

* * *

-entonces así se conocieron esos dos yata-kun

-es…raro… se supone que yo aparecería para salvar a saru aunque no logre nada pero mikoto-san lo salvo aquí

-eso es porque es un mundo diferente dentro de una canica

-¿Qué?

-mi hermana lo llama así- le sonrió mostrándole otra canica-puedo ver fragmentos de otro mundo paralelo a este no puede verlos por mucho tiempo, en un mundo paralelo tu no salvabas a tu amigo si no que ese hombre apareció y lo salvo

-estoy confundido

-intentare adelantarlo más a ver que encontramos-toco apenas el agua y cerro lo ojos, parte de su cabello empezó a flotar un poco- creo que esto es lo mas que puedo adelantar

-ese lugar es… ¿realmente mikoto-san va a…?

-¿no es la isla escuela?-pareció no escuchar lo último que dijo el peli naranja - Aunque… ¿Qué nombre tiene esa escuela?- se cuestiono la chica- ne yata-kun ¿has estado allí?

-si

* * *

-quédate con los demás-se acostó sobre la piedra, mirando por un momento al menor que negó con una cara de fastidio

-me quedo aquí-fue firme en sus palabras y se puso a un lado suyo acostándose también

Se quedaron en silencio, todo entre ellos era muy silencioso, pero no parecía molestarles

-realmente vas a dejar que Munaka-no pudo decir más porque el rey rojo se había puesto sobre él, besándole

Nunca podía hacer nada cuando Mikoto lo besaba, por más que quisiera no lograba poner su mente a trabajar y rendido correspondió

-eso es injusto miko-de nuevo fue callado con un beso

* * *

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!

-oh…-estaba sonrojada-esto es… el BL que a nee-chan le gusta

-¡OYE DETEN ESTO!-señalo nervioso al agua

-waa ya-yata-kun no se como

-¡¿ah?! ¡¿Cómo que no sabes cómo?!

-¡solo se adelantar y atrasar! ¡Normalmente solo hecho una mirada y se quitan solos!

-¡tienes que quitarlo!

-¡pero no sé cómo!

* * *

-Mikoto- gimió entre besos-aquí…no

-solo esta vez-le quito la camisa con facilidad, lamiendo el cuello

-hmm ah…

* * *

-¡quítalo!

-¡no sé cómo!

Bajo por el pálido cuello del menor, dejándole chupetones y una mordida en el hombro que hizo jadear más fuerte al menor

-en un lugar como este- se quejo

Empezó con un pezón, succionando con fuerza, lamiéndolo, mientras sus manos le quitaban la estorbosa ropa al menor

-S-Sou

-realmente te gusta que te toque-ya una vez logro ir hacia el miembro de Saruhiko empezó a masturbarlo, le quito los lentes para verle mejor el sonrojado rostro

-kurasagi-san y Ana ahí no- se aferro como pudo a la chaqueta del mayor, no podía pensar-vendrán ahh ahh mmm no así

-¿no así?

-no tan lento

* * *

-waa yuu-chan no va a ver

-entonces solo vámonos

-pero si lo dejo así seguirá hasta que la canica se disuelva

-¡maldita sea no podemos irnos!

-¡yata-kun avísale a yuu-chan cuando eso acabe!

-¿Qué? Yo no voy a ver eso, porque yo

-¡porque yuu-chan es una chica pura! ¡No está preparada para algo como eso!

Simplemente contra esa lógica no pudo pelear, dejo que la pelinegra se alejara y maldijo el momento en que se cruzo con ella

* * *

-no tan lento

-je- le volvió a besar moviendo más rápido su mano

-mikoto-san... mikoto ahh ahh me voy a

-hazlo-le beso aunque el menor rompió el beso al terminar corriéndose en su mano, gimiendo su nombre

-Sou-respiro agitado, sabiendo lo que venía- más

* * *

-dios santo no puedo estar viendo esto-sentía todo el cuerpo alborotado, su mente estaba confundida y nublada

-ah yata-kun ya sé qué hacer

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-voy a volver a adelantar todo hasta hacer que se disuelva la canica

-¡¿y hasta ahora se te ocurre?!

-es que yata-kun tenía una expresión rara

-¿Qué yo qué?

* * *

-ahh tan adentro-jadeo intentando acostumbrarse, no le gustaba montarse sobre el rey rojo, le hacía doler mas el cuerpo aunque disfrutara mas-mikoto

-muévete Saruhiko

-es difícil-un poco de saliva quedo fuera de su boca después de otro de los besos

* * *

-¡ya quita esto!

-¡waa en eso estoy!- volvió a poner las manos casi tocando el agua haciendo que la escena cambiara-¡Lo logre! Solo le queda unos 2 minutos y se disolverá

-saru se ve como ahora-intento borrar la imagen de Saruhiko sin ropa, montado sobre mikoto-san, pero el rostro de ambos no se iba a ir tan fácil

-mira, usa la misma chaqueta-le señalo

* * *

Entro al bar, aunque se molesto al ver al rey azul allí teniendo una especie de reunión con la pequeña reina

-Saruhiko

-hola Ana-le saludo amable solo con ella y le dedico una mirada de odio al rey azul que se rio un poco

-oh esa chaqueta se ve igual-comento

-no me provoque –se quejo sentándose en el único sillón –bastardo

Ana se fue a poner junto a Saruhiko que saco un cigarro y lo encendió con una expresión molesta

-lo siento Fushimi Saruhiko-san –se disculpo aunque parecía darle risa algo y eso le hacía enojar al otro de lentes-pero no me quedare mucho rato mas, ya pronto me voy

-mas le vale

-Saruhiko - Ana le llamo con algo de reproche aunque no estaba molesta realmente

-tch

* * *

Nuestra Yuu-chan ha hecho que Misaki vea de alguna manera porno gay de Mikoto y Saruhiko en un parque por la tarde, que harcore XD

Este es mi intento de lemon espero no reprobar de alguna forma ¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3 Sarumi-chan

Holi gente

A que no lo van a creer pero este capitulo no es yaoi ni yuri

Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Sarumi-chan

* * *

Corrió con prisas al encuentro con la chica de cabellos negros, no había podido dormir, no era posible ¿tenia que ser una broma cierto?

 **-oí Yuu-san**

 **-ah, yata-kun –** le saludo - **¿quieres ver otro mundo dentro de otra canica?**

 **-¡s-si! No puedo creer que ese mono y Mikoto-san**

 **-jejeje yata-kun sigue impactado**

 **-no te burles yuu-san** \- aun trataba de ser tan nervioso

- **yuu-san no, yuu-chan, yu-chan o chibi-chan**

 **-eh…-** realmente no podía con las mujeres- **yuu…chan**

 **-yai yata-kun dijo mi nombre**

 **-ajdjkfs**

 **-pero hoy tengo una idea para ver mejor dentro de la canica, vamos**

 **-bien** …-siguió a la chica que iba brincando alegremente ajena a su nerviosismo y shock del día anterior, esa molesta sensación en su pecho, incluso en su estomago no se iba- **Auch**

 **-yata-kun ¿te gusta caerte sobre mí, verdad?**

 **-HI NO, Lo siento-** volvió a levantarse y ayudo a la chica, poniéndose igual de nervioso que el día anterior

- **mira ya llegamos**

 **-¿un centro de juegos?**

 **-un amigo mío trabaja aquí, hay un juego donde usas lentes de realidad virtual y con mi magia podemos usar ese juego para entrar dentro de la canica, como dentro de una película**

 **-woo ¿eso se puede?**

 **-¡si! ¡Si! Esta mañana lo probé y es genial, vamos**

* * *

 **-¡Saru!** -grito molesto, yendo más rápido en su patineta

 **-es como un día normal, yo detrás de saru para pelear**

 **-¡Misaki me está persiguiendo!-** dijo burlándose del otro

 **-¡Vuelve a Homra Maldita mono!**

 **-¡eres muy malo diciéndome mono!-** hiso un puchero aunque realmente se divertía molestando al mayor

 **-¡¿pero que mierda?! ¡¿Saruhiko es una chica?!**

 **-¡ella es muy bonita! Yata-kun tiene buen gusto para las chicas**

Aquella chica con unas facciones finas, los lentes menos gruesos intentando ocultar los ahora mas expresivos y grandes ojos, de buenas proporciones (sin exagerar como la mujer de hielo) piel muy clara, suave, su cabello largo hasta quizás media espalda atado en una clase de trenza o eso creía el ¿Qué sabia el sobre peinados de chicas en primer lugar? con algo del flequillo igual al Saruhiko que el conocía.

Tenía casi el mismo uniforme solo que en vez del pantalón usaba un pequeño short, unas medias altas y zapatos

 **-¡es culpa tuya! ¡No me creo nada! ¡Vuelve a Homra y aléjate de ese pulpo del rey azul!** – Se puso frente a ella para evitar que siguiera la persecución **\- ¡Sarumi ese short es demasiado corto!**

 **-¡ese short es demasiado corto!**

 **-¡que divertido! pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo pero se le ve bien**

 **-¡¿Sarumi?!**

 **-nee-chan dijo algo como eso, saru de Saruhiko y mi de Misaki, Sarumi**

De nueva cuenta volvió a ignorar a la autollamada chica mágica

 **-es esto o tener la misma ropa que la teniente ¿sabes?**

 **-¡usa unos malditos pantalones!-** se quejo sonrojado apuntándole con el bate

 **-si uso pantalones Misaki ya no me mirara las piernas y el trasero**

 **-¡YO NO TE MIRO EL TRASERO!**

 **-ah pero entonces me miras las piernas**

 **-ahhh solo vuelve a Homra**

 **-no y seguiré usando esta ropa para que Misaki me mire lascivamente las piernas**

 **-como no voy a mirarlas si ese short apenas te cubre algo ¡maldita exhibicionista! ¡Usa un maldito pantalón o algo mas largo!**

 **-pero luego ¿Qué vas a mirarme? mi-sa-ki~**

 **-¡la cara estúpida!**

 **-¿entonces porque estas mirando mis pechos?**

 **-no te estoy mirando los pechos**

 **-Misaki… ¿no será que extrañas tocar mis pechos?**

 **-¡olvídalo! ¡Me largo no puedo con esto!**

 **-¿es demasiado para un virgen como Misaki? Pero que no ibas a pelear conmigo, anda**

 **-peleare contigo si te cubres-** le lanzo su suéter

 **-¡ok!**

 **-wo esta pelea es divertida yata-kun**

 **-no puedo creer esto**

 **-Fushimi-kun deja de perder el tiempo** -la teniente apareció

 **-bueno Misaki nos vemos mañana en nuestra cita** -le guiño el ojo y le mando un beso

 **-¡¿Quién dijo que pelear es una cita?!-** se quejo exasperado

 **-fushimi-kun deja de jugar y vámonos**

 **-mire teniente Misaki me dio su suéter ¿verdad que es romántico?**

 **-hey espera devuélveme eso, solo te lo preste para pelear maldita exhibicionista ¡eso es mío!**

 **-lo usare cuando pelee contigo, así que hasta nuestra próxima cita mi-sa-ki~**

 **-de alguna forma… agradezco que no sea mujer** \- el solo hecho de pensar tener que vivir eso siempre le cansaba

 **-pero si hacen una linda pareja**

 **-tu… de que mierda estás hablando**

 **-vamos a seguirla yata-kun-** le jalo de la muñeca

 **-espera ¿Por qué a seguirla?**

 **-porque ¿Qué chiste tiene seguiste a ti mismo?**

 **-bien pero ¡suéltame!**

 **-vamos si no se nos perderá**

 **-va a donde los azules, no creo que eso cambie** \- se quejo

 **-yata-kun**

 **-¿Qué?-** se detuvo ante la ahora seria mirada azul

 **-¡le estas mirando las piernas!**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es así! ¡¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si el saco ese le cubre por detrás?!**

 **-entonces le estas mirando el trasero**

 **-¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡No! le estoy mirando el cabello**

 **-¿el cabello?**

 **-si…- desvió la mirada sonrojado y crispado-se le ve bien…-** murmuro

 **-eso es porque yata-kun tiene buen gusto para las mujeres**

 **-¡solo vamos a seguirla! ¡¿Qué se está haciendo?!-** apenas regreso la vista a "Saruhiko" estaba junto a un arbusto poniéndose una tela rara

 **-ah una falda, es más larga pero igual se le ve bonita, vamos** \- volvió a jalarle hasta que quedaron justo a un lado de la chica

 **-¿Por qué esta…?**

- **se está arreglando mas yata-kun ¿no es obvio?**

 **-¿ya casi terminas Fushimi?-** le pregunto la teniente- **no te olvides de abotonarte toda la blusa, no debes ir indecente**

- **ah sí…. Yo no soy la indecente** -murmuro por lo bajo

 **-¿dijiste algo?-** le pregunto sabiendo aun lo que le había dicho pero realmente no podía defenderse

 **-no, no dije nada** \- estaba abrochándose los botones que dejaban a la vista su pecho, después saco un lazo rojo vino poniéndoselo en el cuello, deshizo su trenza y se hizo una coleta- **Fushimi lista**

 **-ten** –le extendió el suéter rojo

 **-ohh ahora entiendo**

 **-¿Qué cosa? Yo no entiendo**

 **-ella se pone más… ¿Cómo dice nee-chan? Ah provocativa para el yata-kun de este mundo y cuando se separan se pone más ropa**

 **-¡¿se pone ese micro short para pelear conmigo pero usa esa falda de monja para ir con los azules?!**

 **-¿prefieres que sea al revés?**

 **-¡no! pero ah mujeres- se cruzo de brazos** –solo vamos a ver que hace

Siguieron caminando y no tardaron mucho en llegar a las instalaciones de Scepter 4, entraron detrás de las dos mujeres que obviamente no iban a notar su existencia

 **-Fushimi has vuelto a irte en vez de ir a comer**

 **-es mi hora de comer puedo usarla como quiero-** se quejo

- **solo cena bien al menos**

 **-si~**

 **-sigue con tu trabajo**

La rubia se fue dejando a la pelinegra sola en el pasillo una vez verifico que no había nadie cerca abrazo mas la prenda

 **-Misaki…mírame más Misaki**

 **-¿Qué la mire?**

 **-ella se ve triste**

Entraron a la sala y simplemente la vieron un rato, llenar papeles, teclear con rapidez estaba demasiado concentrada en eso

De vez en cuento entro otro miembro del clan azul pero la chica solo les ordenaba terminar el trabajo restante o llevarse papeles, siguiendo con lo suyo

 **-esto es aburrido**

 **-fue tu idea seguirla**

 **-ya se, voy a adelantar las cosas un poquito** \- se levanto extendiendo las manos hacia arriba- **vamos a ver que hace sarumi-chan por la noche**

\- **se ve como adelantar una película** \- se sorprendió un poco pues al mirar afuera el sol se iba ocultando, vio como unos entraban y salían y como en un parpadeo era de noche **–ella sigue allí**

 **-uh su trabajo es muy aburrido** \- miro alrededor encontrando un reloj- **¡yata-kun mira!- señalo al reloj**

 **-¿Qué? Espera son las 3 de la mañana y ella sigue allí**

 **-ese Domyoji…-** miro con fastidio la hoja- **usando dibujos de nuevo para los informes** -arrugo la hoja lanzándola al bote de la basura- **debe de estar dormido ya ese bastardo pero al menos ya lo tengo hecho**

 **\- le hizo la tarea a ese domyo bueno ese chico… yata-kun Domyo es nombre de hombre**

 **-creo saber quien, si es hombre, pero hacerle el trabajo…**

 **-bien ya puedo ir a dormir, solo tengo que entregarlos**

Saco una pequeña mochila de un lado, metió la prenda, se coloco la mochila, apago todo y por fin ya con papeles en brazos salió de aquel cuarto lleno de computadoras

 **-ella trabaja mucho**

 **-si, es una lata**

Siguieron mas hasta entrar en lo que era la oficina principal, el rey azul estaba allí con una yukata azul puesta

 **-ya termine**

 **-muy bien, gracias** – los tomo y los puso junto a los otros

 **-bien me voy**

 **-Fushimi-chan, awashima-kun me dijo que de nuevo usaste tu hora de comida para ir a pelear con yata Misaki**

 **-es mi hora libre puedo usarla como sea** – volvió a quejarse

- **seguramente como siempre, no has comido nada desde la mañana ¿no es así?**

 **-¿si ya lo sabe para que pregunta?-** se cruzo de brazos

 **-Fushimi-chan si sigues así tendré que pedirte que tus horas de comida las paces conmigo**

 **-¡¿ah?! ¿Por qué?**

 **-así entonces podrás usar tus horas de comida para comer algo más que refrescos y comida chatarra**

 **-no quiero**

 **-ese no es el modo sano de bajar de peso** \- seguía allí sonriente **–tarde o temprano la falta de alimento ara que tu cabello empiece a caerse, te sientas mal y no puedas aguantar el día a día y te veras demacrada**

 **-¡ya solo diga que me veré fea!-** se notaba molesta

 **-tengo entendido que te arreglas mas y haces todo esto para que la vanguardia de Homra te vea, pero**

 **-¡ya entendí! Maldito rey tch**

 **-fufufu vamos al comedor, al menos debes cenar algo**

 **-tch**

 **-ese maldito mono no come**

 **-es por el yata-kun de este mundo**

Volvieron a seguirlos viendo como la chica se sentaba, se desacomodaba el cabello, el rey azul estaba cocinando algo

 **-¿algún progreso con Yata?-** le pregunto poniendo el plato con la cena frente a la chica

 **-a Misaki le gusta mirarme las piernas~-** canturreo sonriente aunque el rey azul casi deja caer el vaso de agua

 **-… ya veo**

 **-y logre quedarme con esto** -saco la prenda roja de la mochila, abrazándola de nuevo- **huele a Misaki**

 **-no puedo imaginar que algo así pase en realidad**

 **-se ven como una familia, pero si seguimos así no veremos que harán mañana, voy a adelantar todo de nuevo**

 **-veo que llegas a tiempo a nuestra cita mi-sa-ki~**

 **-¡esto no es una cita! ¡Y devuélveme mi ropa!**

 **-¿eso quieres?**

 **-¡maldición usa unos malditos pantalones!**

 **-hoy no tengo ganas de correr así que vamos ven**

 **-ahora realmente parece una pelea normal**

 **-¿así pelean todos los días?**

 **-si**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-¿Por qué qué?**

 **-¿Por qué se pelean siempre y no hablan? Pelear es malo**

 **-bueno yo**

 **-oye que tienes en la cara**

 **-es maquillaje pero que vas a saber tu de cosas de chicas si no puedes acercarte a una pero al menos puedes pelear conmigo**

 **-¿para qué quiero saber cosas de chicas?**

 **-para que sepas que regalarme cuando cumplamos meses de novios Misaki**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca! ¡¿Quién querría ser novio de una traidora y loca como tú?!**

 **-¿Qué tal tu Misaki? Eres un gran idiota virgen**

 **-¡nunca seré tu novio bastarda!**

 **-¡¿entonces para que quieres que vuelva a Homra?!**

 **-esto se pone intenso ¡como una novela! Yata-kun ¿también pelean así?**

 **-eh…**

 **-es raro estar allí sin ti** \- confeso desviando la mirada

 **-… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

 **-¡es la verdad! Es raro**

 **-tu dejaste de mirarme cuando estuvimos en Homra**

 **-eso no es cierto**

 **-¡claro que sí! Mikoto-san esto Mikoto-san es genial, mikoto, mikoto, mikoto ¡era lo único que veías!-** le grito molesta- **me dejaste de lado por un hombre**

 **-oye no digas eso, no es así**

 **-dejaste de mirarme, si estaba allí o no ni siquiera te dabas cuenta**

 **-saru… ¿estas…llorando?**

 **-uh maldición** \- intento parar las lagrimas dándose cuenta que el rímel se estaba corriendo manchando sus manos y mangas- **estúpido maquillaje**

 **-saru no llores** \- estaba nervioso intento acercarse un poco

 **-vete, no estoy llorando, déjame sola como siempre**

 **-yo no te deje, tú fuiste la que se fue traicionando a Homra**

 **-¡el único traidor eres tú!-** le apunto con la espada, tratando de contener mas las lagrimas- **tu eres todo lo que yo tenía y me dejaste, ibas detrás de mikoto, mikoto, mikoto y me dejaste sola en un bar lleno de hombres que me empezaron a mirar de esa asquerosa manera cuando se dieron cuenta que era una chica, ¡no me ayudaste! ¡Tenia que quitármelos de encima yo sola aun cuando prometiste que siempre ibas a protegerme! El único traidor eres tú**

 **-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso?!**

 **-¡claro que lo hice pero tú solo seguías diciendo lo genial que era mikoto! No voy a volver para que vuelvas a ignorarme ahora por Ana**

 **-no te ignoraría por Ana** -intento defenderse

 **-dijiste que la persona que más te importa ahora es Ana ¡vas a protegerla a ella! Y me dejaras sola de nuevo**

 **-yo no**

 **-por más que intento que me mires, incluso me puse este estúpido maquillaje, uso esta ropa, uso mis horas para comer para ir detrás de ti y tu solo quieres que vuelva a ese maldito lugar para que me ignores, ni si quiera me quieres aun cuando yo**

 **-sarumi**

 **-¡aun cuando yo te amo tanto Misaki!-** por fin después de tanto tiempo había explotado, lo había dicho, de alguna forma, dejo caer la espada y cubrió su rostro para si quiera no darle el gusto de que la siguiera viendo llorar- **pero tú nunca vas a mirarme, nunca te voy a gustar, nunca me vas a amar porque a ti solo te importa Ana, Homra y tu estúpido orgullo**

De repente estaban de nuevo en la sala de aquel juego, estuvo por decir otra cosa cuando la chica le soltó un golpe

 **-¡eso porque fue!**

 **-¡porque fuiste muy cruel e hiciste llorar a Sarumi-chan!**

 **-pero yo**

 **-mañana veremos otra canica**

 **-pero ese mono no puede estar enamorado de mi**

 **-¡quizás lo está! Hay que ver si en las demás canicas es igual entonces eso quiere decir que en este mundo pasa lo mismo**

 **-¡¿ah?!**

* * *

¡Hace mucho que no escribía como antes!

Como extrañaba hacer mis capítulos como de 10 hojas de Word, quizás la diosa de la inspiración ha vuelto a mí

Este capítulo me dio ganas de escribir lo que ocurre con Misaki y fem saru así que quizás lo publique o no se salió tan natural

Como pueden ver no me rompi la cabeza buscándole un nombre a fem saru (en realidad estaba usando "sarumi" mientras pensaba otro o si le dejaba el mismo pero se quedo en sarumi)

Mañana toca capitulo en Nein con reisaru, así que hasta mañana

…

ESPEREN UN JODIDO MOMENTO ACABO DE ESCRIBIR UN ROMANCE HETERO Y NO ES UN ASCO XD

 _ **¿reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4 Misaru

Al fin cumpliré mi insana fantasia (que dramático se escucha esto)

Y aun así no me siento conforme quiero mas

los personajes no me pertenecen ha cierto y alguien mas se murio(?)

* * *

 **Misaru**

* * *

-yata-chan ¿hoy tampoco vendrás?-le pregunto kamamoto extrañado de que el otro se escapara

-tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos despues

-yata-chan actua extraño

¡Y nuestro querido gordito no sabia que tan extraño era todo!

Entro de nuevo al centro de juegos, yendo a donde ayer

-Yata-kun llegas tarde

-lo siento- "¡esta demasiado cerca de nuevo!"

-bien, usemos de nuevo estos Remarcables, Evolutivos y Valiosos dispositivo Opticos

-¡son solo unos malditos lentes!

-Ah yata-kun no es divertido si no dices palabras complicadas hay que darle emosion a la vida, así que lentes que nos aran ver dentro de una canica paralela actívense

-esto es mas ridículo que ayer

Nuestro querido peli naranja no sabia que era mas complicado, si lo que veía o estar cerca de la "chica mágica" … es por estas razones que no entiende a las mujeres

* * *

Aparecieron en un terreno desolado, lo demasiado lejos de la ciudad que los confundió un poco

-¡estupido mono!- se apunto con el bate molesto

-es molesto ser llamado estúpido por alguien que es aun mas estúpido e idiota

-¡callate Saru!

-oh calma rey azul- se burlo

-¡ahg! ¡callate! ¡parece que lo disfrutas!

-no puedo decir que lo disfruto- se quejo – Reisi se esta retorciendo en su tumba

-¡mikoto esta igual!

-realmente creo que a el no le importa mucho esto-contesto alizando una arruga en su uniforme morado, era realmente su uniforme de siempre solo que el color morado era uno que podria confundierse con un azul mucho mas oscuro –al único que realmente le molesta es a Reisi

* * *

-¿acaso se murió el azul tambien?

-yo no se de quien están hablando~

-el tipo de lentes que le hizo la cena a Saruhiko

-sarumi-chan

-lo que sea ese es el rey azul

-ahh ok intentare no olvidarlo

-y mikoto-san es el rey rojo

-¿el que estaba teniendo sexo al aire libre con Saruhiko-kun?

-¡no me lo recuerdes! ¡Mikoto-san!

Nuestro querido virgen aun no puede superar aquella visión

* * *

-¿realmente quieres pelear Misaki? No sabes usar el aura de Reisi y yo se usar ambos

-¡solo cállate y pelea!

-bien- sonrio ampliamente – peleare contigo Rey Azul Yata Misaki- saco su espada que emanaba un aura azul y de el llamas rojas- Fushimi Saruhiko, Rey Rojo Listo

* * *

-¡QUE! ¡¿REY ROJO?! PERO ANA ES LA REINA NO EL

* * *

-¡no te creas tanto maldito mono!

-acabare contigo porque mi causa es pura

-¡¿Qué tiene de pura mono de mierda?!

-ah misaki eres tan idiota que destrozarías toda la ciudad- le miro desidido –no voy a dejar que eso pase

* * *

-pon pausa a esta- sarandeo a la chica

-¿eh?

-que demonios es esto, ¿yo el rey azul? ¿desde a cuando a Saruhiko le importa algo? ¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?

-yata-kun

-¡dime como mierda paso esto!

-waa sabes que no puedo pararlo solo adelantar y atrasar

-pues has algo

-reversa, reversa

Estaban en el puente donde el clan azul se encontraba

-¿Qué hacemos con los azules?

-¡no es divertio seguirte a ti mismo!

* * *

-el nivel de Weismann del rey rojo ha desaparecido

* * *

-aquí debe aparecer la bifurcacion yata-kun

* * *

Vieron al rey azul caminar hacia ellos

-¡es el capitán!

-¡lo logro!

-tch ese maldito rey- Saruhiko se quejo aunque tenia una expresión aliviada

-el nivel de weismann del capitán ha

Vieron como la figura de su rey caia al suelo

-¡¿capitan?!

-¡¿Reisi?!

Todos corrieron hacia su capitán que se había desplomado para no despertar mas

* * *

-es triste, incluso Saruhiko-kun esta llorando

* * *

-ah…así que…incluso tu me dejaste al igual que Misaki, Reisi-dijo mirando los lentes rotos no habia nadie a su lado

* * *

-¿Qué?

-¡vez incluso aquí abandonaste a saru-chan!

-¡yo no he hecho nada!

-vamos hacia adelante ahora donde aparecimos

* * *

-eres realmente molesto Misaki-se quejo suspirando ya con mas alivio

-¡sueltame saru!-el pelinegro le había esposado y dejado en el suelo

-sabes Misaki te estoy poniendo las mismas esposas que Reisi le puso a mikoto

-¡reisi, Reisi, Reisi! Ese nombre me esta hartando

-te molesta que haga lo mismo que tu

-¿lo mismo que yo?

-Mikoto-san, mikoto-san es genial, mikoto-san hizo esto, mikoto-san ¿te suena familiar Misaki?

-bueno eso

-eres demasiado denso Misaki

-no quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti

-y ahora vamos a hacer lo mismo que Mikoto y Reisi

-¿lo mismo?

-si, vamos a hacernos aun mas idiotas hasta que terminemos matándonos como esos estúpidos

-Mikoto-san no era un

-fue lo suficientemente idiota como para no aceptar que terminara así y ahora están muertos los dos ¿no es una mierda el amor?

-saru das miedo hablando así

-esto de ser reyes apesta

-estas actuando raro saru

* * *

-este Saruhiko me da miedo

-quizas es un saru-chan mas abierto

-¿abierto?

-si, habla mas que los otros

-solo has visto dos

* * *

-me canse Misaki, eso es todo- se le quedo viendo un momento hasta que se dejo ir hacia atrás para quedar recostado

-¿cansarte de que?

-ya no me importa

-a ti nada te importa saru

-me importas tu y Reisi pero los dos me dejaron por ese bastardo de Mikoto

-no le digas bastardo

* * *

-ese tu es demasiado idiota

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Ese saru-chan tambien fue puesto de lado por el yata-kun de este mundo y ahora rei-chan tambien lo dejo por la misma persona eso es triste, que te dejen dos personas que te importan por otra persona que para el colmo es la misma

-no entiendo

-quizas todos los yata-kun son densos

-¡¿ah?!

* * *

-te amo Misaki

-¿Qué? Saru dejate de bromas

-no es una broma, entre a Homra solo para hacerte feliz y me dejaste de lado por mikoto, pensé que si traicionaba homra al menos me odiarías y así estaríamos conectados de alguna manera, Reisi me dejo por la misma persona que tu

-¡¿Qué acaso lo amas tambien?!

-tu sabes nikki era un verdadero bastardo- le lanzo las llaves de las esposas- como dijiste, mikoto te salvo y a mi me salvo Reisi

-saru…

-ya no importa, has lo que quieras, ya me canse de esperar a que me si quiera sientas algo por mi, de amarte

-hey saru

-adios… yata

-¡Oye! ¡espera!

* * *

-¡dos de tres yata-kun!

-¡¿dos de tres que?!

-en dos mundos saru-chan te ama voy a adelantar de nuevo para ver como

* * *

-dije que esperaras- se fue contra el golpeándolo en la cabeza con aquellas raras esposas –mierda lo mate

* * *

-yata-kun eres un idiota

-¡¿ah?! No me lo digas a mi como si hubiera sido ahh si fui yo pero no bueno el

-corrigo ese yata-kun es lindo

* * *

-pero ya te escuche- suspiro -oye se supone que deberías pesar mas que yo- le reclamo cargándolo en su espalda- estas demasiado liviano y frio saru

Empezó a caminar aunque no tenia claro hacia donde solo caminaba, el mejor lugar para llevarlo era obviamente Scepter 4 pero sin querer o quizás por mera costumbre fue hacia su propia casa

* * *

-al menos no ha cambiado

-¿así es la casa de yata-kun?

-si

-woo

* * *

-mi cabeza- despertó y se desconcertó por unos momentos pero vio al peli naranja por lo que podia intuir debía estar en el departamento y cuarto del mayor

-lo siento- se disculpo y se sento junto alado de el

-parece como si hubiera sido a ti a quien golpearon en la cabeza Misaki- se burlo

-si dijeras mejor las cosas

-tener que decir las cosas para que un idiota las entienda

-dilas para que lo entienda

-te amo ¿ahora lo entiendes o tengo que?-no pudo terminar la frase, Misaki le estaba besando

No iba a separarse ni aunque el mundo se terminara

-vaya quien iba a pensar que mi virginal Misaki me besaría~ ¿vas a tomarme acaso?

-por mi esta bien

* * *

-Wooo- exclamaron ambos sorprendidos al ver la escena que tenian delante

* * *

-pense que te quejarías

-mientras sea Misaki esta bien- respondió jadeante, volviendo a iniciar otro beso-incluso si llegas a matarme mientras sea Misaki

-no podria matarte saru- le quito los lentes pues le estorbaban

* * *

-NO ME LO CREO-la chica estaba estupefacta- yata-kun es el hombre de la relación

-¿Qué insinuas?

-nada~ pero voy a adelantar por última vez a toda potencia

-¿Dónde estamos?

-yo no sé pero parece una clase de hospital, mira ese cuarto, dice Fushimi Saruhiko, entremos

Traspasaron la puerta y vieron a un Saruhiko removiéndose en la cama inquieto, sudando, presa de una pesadilla

-pobrecito no podemos despertarlo

-si…

* * *

-¡Misaki!- se despertó de golpe, estaba aturdido, no distinguía mucho pero solo chasqueo la lengua – ¿Dónde está Misaki? Maldición mis lentes tch- chasqueo la lengua y decidido intento levantarse de la cama pero apenas lo intento cayó al suelo-mierda

* * *

-saru-chan realmente ama mucho a yata-kun

-pero no a mi-volvió a quejarse

* * *

-tengo que encontrar a Misaki- intento levantarse pero no pudo-malditas piernas- intento arrastrarse, no se detendría e iría a como dé lugar a buscar a su Misaki

Todo se vio interrumpido cuando alguien entro

-¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Saru?!- se sorprendió y fue hacia el otro, poniéndolo de nuevo en la camilla, aunque este no se soltó de el-¡suéltame!

-no

-saru

-quedémonos así

-¿A dónde planeabas ir?

-olvide regar las plantas obvio que a buscarte a ti Misaki-respondió con sarcasmo y fastidio

-tienes que quedarte aquí, no puedes irte porque si, además solo a ti se te ocurre sobre esforzarte

-no me regañes Misaki y solo vámonos- se quejo aun sin soltarse del cuello

-nos vamos a quedar hasta que te recuperes

-es solo un resfriado

-¡te dio una pulmonía y un colapso maldito mono!

-no es para tanto

-te vas a morir de lo mismo que se murió nikki

-ahg ahora voy a vomitar- se separo por fin del peli naranja

* * *

-son tan lindos juntos

-esto es demasiado raro no me puedo imaginar esto el mono y yo agh

* * *

-saru

-¿Qué?

-¿estabas llorando?-le pregunto acariciándole la mejilla

-no, solo fue… una pesadilla pero mientras tenga a Misaki estaré bien

La visión se fue desvaneciendo lentamente de nuevo, solo viendo al final como los otros dos se besaban

* * *

Salieron del lugar, notando que como el día anterior ya iba a oscurecer

-nos vemos mañana yata-kun

-si, si

-jeje siempre terminas molido aunque no hayas hecho nada, soy yo la que hace todo, la magia es complicada pero mañana me esforzare para ganarte, nos vemos yata-kun

-nos vemos yuu…san

-¡yuu-chan!

-ahg nos vemos yuu-chan

-sii logre que yata-kun dijera mi nombre otra vez

Ambos se fueron por direcciones diferentes, la chica saltando alegremente y el otro con pesadez sin saber que cierto alguien los observaba

-kusanagi-san Yata-san se consiguió una novia

-¡¿khe?!

* * *

De alguna manera, este capitulo no me convence aunque intente arreglarlo aun no me convence del todo, un poco(mucho) fofo al final

Aquí obviamente saru ve a Reisi como un padre o como Misaki ve a mikoto

Mañana otro capitulo ~


	5. Chapter 5 Reisaru

Holi gente

Las cosas se ponen interesantes

Sin mas que decir vamos

Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 **Reisaru**

* * *

-kamamoto ¿Estas seguro que está saliendo con una chica?

-se va a reunir con ella hoy también a la misma hora

-rikio síguelos de nuevo

-si Ana

* * *

-vez yata-kun, saru-chan y tu están destinados a estar juntos

-¡me niego a creerlo!

-te lo demostrare, lentes listos, mundo paralelo

* * *

-Reisi-jadeo aferrándose al escritorio

* * *

-¡AH!-gritaron ambos al ver en que situación habían caído

-¡mis ojos! ¡MIS OJOS!-grito cubriendo sus ojos

-¡hi!-grito sonrojada cayendo hacia atrás

* * *

-Reisi… por favor

-fushimi-kun eres hermoso-le hizo otra marca en el cuello para volver a lamer hasta la oreja

-ah…eso no es

* * *

-oye no te desmayes-noto a la chica aparentemente desmayada en el piso, sudo frio, sin la otra no había forma de adelantar la escena- yuu-san oye, no es el momento para desmayarse oye, mierda

* * *

-yata-kun ha vuelto a herirte ¿no es así Fushimi-kun?-le pregunto volteando al chico para poder verle mejor el rostro

Jadeante con solo la camisa a medio poner como única prenda, los lentes de ambos habían ido a parar a algún lado junto con casi toda la ropa de Saruhiko que sudaba un poco, su respiración era errática

-no… no pares, no la saques

-¿te gusta lo que te hago?-le pregunto

-si, se siente bien

-me gusta tu respuesta Fushimi-kun- volvió a entrar con fuerza haciendo que el menor arqueara la espalda y soltara un gran gemido-me aprietas tan bien

-ahh mph ah hn emm Rei ihh shii ju juntos

-lo que desees-dio más fuerza y velocidad a las penetraciones, sintiendo como Saruhiko encajaba mas las uñas en su espalda, gruño un poco por eso pero opto por besarlo

Siguieron así, besándose con urgencia, el rey azul seguía moviéndose con fuerza sobre su tercero al mando que solo podía aferrarse a él con sus brazos y enredando sus piernas en torno a la cintura del mayor para tener más de ese delicioso contacto, con la fricción de sus pieles algo sudadas, la habitación se llenaba mas de los indecorosos sonidos de las penetraciones y de los gemidos de ambos hasta que, finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax

-esta vista es grandiosa frushimi-kun- se dejo caer sobre su silla sonrió –me gusta

Miro como el menor seguía intentando recuperarse o si quiera respirar, no todos pendían tener a Fushimi Saruhiko sobre el escritorio, jadeante, sudoroso, con marcas de besos, algunas mordidas, con el semen escurriendo tanto el propio como el ajeno, sonrojado a más no poder, con saliva cayendo de la comisura de su boca y unas pequeñas lagrimitas por el placer.

-idiota- se quejo cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos

-eres hermoso Saruhiko- le tomo el pie dando un beso notando como se sonrojaba mas-así que ya no dejes que Yata sigua haciéndote daño, me tienes a mi yo no te abandonare como él, estaré siempre a tu lado y siempre te mirare solo a ti

-Reisi…

-¿si, Fushimi-kun?

-te amo- intento cubrir mas su cara

-lo se

* * *

-¿Por qué me dormí?-volvió a la consciencia la chica encontrando de nuevo aquella impactante escena

-¡no te desmayes de nuevo!- el peli naranja lucia mucho más nervioso que antes- atrasa esta cosa

-s-si reversa, reversa

* * *

Estaban de nuevo en la oficina, pero la escena era diferente, Saruhiko se aferraba a la ropa del mayor, lo más destacable era su llanto

-fushimi-kun…

-Misaki… Misaki-llamaba lastimosamente sin ver como la expresión del mayor se endurecía

-fushimi-kun tu siempre has amado a Yata Misaki ¿cierto?- no obtuvo respuesta el otro seguía llorando, con su mano empezó a acariciarle el cabello-pero parece ser que no importa lo que hagas el siempre te deja de lado, primero por souh y ahora por kushina Ana… te hieres a ti mismo cada que vas a provocarlo para que te mire al menos otra vez, debe ser doloroso ¿no?

-si…- susurro –yo ya no estoy en su mundo

-el solo te lastima una y otra vez ¿no ha sido suficiente? ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir rogando por su amor? El ya te ha abandonado hace mucho tiempo pero tú no ibas a rendirte… el ya no volverá a mirarte

-cállate

-tienes que seguir adelante no puedes seguir así

-cállate, Misaki, Misaki no va

-¿Qué mas prueba quieres? ¿Verlo con kushina Ana no fue suficiente? ¿Verlos besarse no te lo ha dejado claro?

-¡Misaki es todo lo que tengo!-levanto su rostro lloroso encarando por fin a su rey- desde siempre, lo único que tengo es Misaki, no había nadie más, solo Misaki, yo hago cualquier cosa por Misaki… entonces… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué mierda paso esto?!

-no estás solo, me tienes a mi

-¡¿a usted?!

-no voy a dejarte nunca Saruhiko

* * *

-tres de cuatro Yata-kun-le señalo aunque el peli naranja estaba algo serio- ¿yata-kun?

-adelántalo de nuevo

-uh… bueno

* * *

Estaban en medio de la calle, aunque al parecer de noche y de invierno pues la nieve comenzaba a caer

-si los años y meses regresan, y si siguen nuestras voces y si renacemos de nuevo…iré a verte del principio de todo- caminaba con una bolsa en su mano, no había casi nadie en la calle y con los audífonos azules puestos le importaba poco si alguien le escuchaba cantar

-ya es muy tarde Ana

Se detuvo al escuchar esa voz, miro al otro lado de la calle como Misaki y Ana pasaba para llegar seguramente al bar, no lo miraron, no se dieron cuenta de que él estaba del otro lado de la calle

-te ame hasta el final, hasta el día de hoy-canto lo más bajito que pudo, solo viéndolos, apretando las manos- aun así ¿fui yo el que puso un final? Solo estoy deseando por un futuro feliz

Pensó que estaría mas agitado pero no, la calma estaba volviendo al tiempo en que la canción estaba terminando

-ese yo que sonrió en un mundo en el que existías, ese yo quien tenía rencor contra ese futuro que tu viste

Su corazón ya no dolía tanto como antes y sin darse cuenta estaba a poco de llegar a la entrada de Scepter 4

-a tu voz, tu calidez, tu actitud y a todo tu amor… adiós…Misaki

Saruhiko entro a las instalaciones con calma, cantando otra canción que le animo un poco más, con una sonrisa hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de munakata Reisi, fue entonces que la visión empezó a desvanecerse

-feliz aniversario

* * *

-yata-kun… ¿Qué pasa?-volteo a mirarle encontrando al chico conteniendo en vano unas lagrimas

-Saruhiko no me ama

-¿eh?

-en otros mundos quizás

-yata-kun… saru-chan debe amarte en este también

-¡¿ah?! ¡¿Qué te hace decirlo?!

-hemos visto 4 mundos y en 3 de ellos te ha amado-le detuvo del brazo- eso quiere decir que amarte es parte de la esencia de Saru-kun de este y de los demás, mañana vemos otro y veras que

-¡No quiero ver nada!- se soltó -¡me largo! ¡Adiós!

La chica se quedo allí mirando al otro irse, dejo caer los lentes e intento contenerse a sí misma

-nee-chan… tiene razón mi poder no ayuda a nadie… quería ayudar si quiera a una persona- unas lagrimas lograron escapar de sus ojos azules pero las limpio con sus manos-no, no me voy a rendir… voy a ayudar a yata-kun a ser feliz con saru-chan este poder no es inútil, si yata-kun no me escucha iré con saru-chan

Salió del edificio dirigiéndose a donde recordaba estaba el trabajo de Saruhiko, no debía ser difícil, un lugar lleno de uniformados azules no debía ser difícil de encontrar

* * *

Azoto la puerta de su departamento, importándole poco los vecinos o alguien más, fue directo a su habitación donde se dejo caer en su cama, tratando de calmarse

-Saruhiko no me ama

* * *

La campanilla de la puerta sonó dejando entrar a una chica que vestía una blusa blanca, unos pantalones negros, zapatos de plataforma, de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, de ojos verdes y una expresión cabreada

-¡¿Quién de aquí es Yata Misaki?!

-kusanagi-san esa es la chica-le susurro kamamoto

-¡¿ella?!- se sorprendió pues aquella muchacha parecía tan enojada como para golpearlos a todos ellos- este… señorita ¿en qué…?

-¡¿Dónde ocultan al desgraciado que está saliendo con la idiota de mi hermana?!-le grito/pregunto al rubio

-si te calmas podríamos hablar y tratar de entender que pasa eh...

-Kaishou Juun

-Kaishou-san toma asiento

Si las miradas matasen todo Homra estuviera muerto por la furiosa mirada verde

* * *

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana cuando termine esto, así que me dormí y aquí estoy

Ana aquí tiene la misma edad que Misaki y saru para que no se les haga raro (como si no fuera lo suficientemente raro el hecho de que Misaki y Ana salen juntos)

Tambien el seyuu de saru es mamoru que canta muy bien, la cancion es de hatsune Miku se llama orange

nos vemos mañana nein~

 **¿Reviews?**

Por cierto por alguna razon no puedo ver los reviews


	6. Chapter 6 Saru - Ana

DIJE QUE ARIA ESTO, ESTAN ADVERTIDOS PORQUE ES MUY OCC

* * *

Saru –Ana

* * *

- **podrías explicarnos ¿Qué pasa?, veras incluso nosotros no sabemos muy bien que ocurre**

 **-Hace poco la tonta de mi hermana menor dijo que tenía un nuevo amigo, solo se me quedo grabado su nombre "Misaki"-** empezó a explicar pero seguía igual de enojada- **por lo que pensé que era una mujer y no le preste mucha atención realmente**

 **-¿Qué te hizo enojar entonces?-** pregunto kusanagi

- **cuando me puse a meditar toda su charla, pensé que seguía hablando de una chica, hasta que recordé "eso"**

 **-¿eso?**

 **-MI INOCENTE HERMANA MENOR DIJO "GRACIAS A YATA-KUN VI PORNO GAY FUE IMPACTANTE"** -la chica estaba que quemaba el sitio sin necesidad de pertenecer a Homra

 **-¡¿porno gay?**!- todos exclamaron sorprendidos ante tal revelación

 **-MI BOBA HERMANA MENOR NO PUEDE NI VER A UNA PAREJA BESARSE SIN AVERGONZARSE Y ESE BASTARDO LE ESTA ROBANDO SU INOCENCIA** -tomo al rubio del cuello, mucho más molesta- **ASÍ QUE MAS LE VALE DECIRME DONDE LO ENCUENTRO**

* * *

 **-uniformes azules, uniformes azules… era… ¿por aquí? Espero no estar perdida**

 **-¿está perdida?**

 **-¡ahh! ¿Eh? ¡Uniforme azul!** \- señalo al chico que estaba confundido

 **-¿disculpa?**

 **-es que estoy buscando un lugar pero se me olvido el nombre y por donde era, solo recuerdo que todos usan uniforme azul**

 **-¿Scepter 4?**

 **-¡sí, eso! ¡Busco a saru-chan!**

 **-¿Quién?**

 **-a Saruhiko**

 **-¡¿a Fushimi-san?!**

 **-¡si!** -asintió enérgica **\- ¿puedes llevarme con él? ¿Si? Porque es realmente importante, mucho, mucho, realmente importante**

 **-eh… claro eh…**

 **-me llamo kaishou Yuun**

 **-soy Akiyama Himori**

 **-¡un gusto! Entonces ¡¿me llevas?!**

Se dirigieron hacia Scepter 4, la chica decía y era demasiado energética

 **-akiyama-kun ¿Quién es la chica?-** por obra del destino o algo por a medio pasillo se encontraron con el rey azul, su teniente y el tercero al mando

- **bueno ella**

 **-¡ah! ¡Usted es el hombre con quien saru-chan estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales en su oficina!**

… **..**

 **-¡¿EH?!**

La chica lo había gritado en medio pasillo donde algunos estaban pasando y todos se congelaron, Akiyama podía jurar que hasta los lentes de sus dos superiores se habían roto del shock

 **-bueno aunque eso no paso en este mundo, pero ¡usted tiene mi aprobación para estar con saru-chan!... espera no estoy aquí por eso, no, no tiene mi aprobación saru-chan es solo de yata-kun…por más denso que sea**

 **-A MI OFICINA, TODOS**

Munakata Reisi había perdido la compostura y Saruhiko parecía querer linchar a la chica

 **-este…**

 **-kaishou yuu-chan** \- se presento de nuevo

 **-bien… kaishou-san ¿Qué fue esa acusación de hace un momento?**

 **-bueno no es una acusación es mas como que ya paso o pasara… no me fije en el día**

 **-la mato**

 **-lo siento no estamos entendiendo ¿a qué te refieres?-** intentaba controlarse también

 **-vera, estaba ayudando a yata-kun a darse cuenta que ama a saru-chan-** señalo al mencionado- **pero es muy denso y necio, dijo que no podía ser verdad aunque ¡yo sé que es cierto!**

 **-pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que dijiste** -awashima se había metido aun en shock

 **-es que eso pasó en un parallel World**

 **-¿mundo paralelo?**

 **-sí, sí, yo puedo usar canicas para ver los mundos paralelos**

 **-está loca** \- Saruhiko se volvió a quejar

 **-quizás ella sea un strain-** hablo Akiyama

 **-mi hermana dice que soy eso, pero que mi poder es inúti** l-contesto

 **-entonces, ese es tu poder** -ya un poco más relajado y con menos intenciones asesinas **– ver mundos paralelos**

 **-si, solo puedo verlos, no puedo entrar en ellos**

 **-entonces lo que dijiste antes es porque en un mundo paralelo ocurría**

 **-pero porque dijo que me acostaba con el**

 **-bueno eso es simple**

 **-¿ha si?**

 **-si, cuando uso mi poder no puedo saber en qué momento entro, solo puedo dar reversa y adelantar, como entrar en una sala de cine, solo entro a ver la película pero no sé si está comenzando o terminándose y solo puedo usar reversa y adelantar, no le puedo poner pausa o quitarla**

 **-entonces solo usaste tu poder y terminaste viendo eso**

 **-si, ¡eso no me había pasado nunca!**

 **-¿podrías usar tu poder para nosotros?**

 **-¡si! Solo necesito agua**

 **-¿agua?**

 **-o un cuarto donde mmm**

 **-¿Cómo has estado tu poder con yata-kun?-** le pregunto munakata

 **-iba a un centro de juegos donde trabaja un amigo mío, allí están probando un juego nuevo como realidad virtual en todo un cuarto**

 **-se donde, sígueme**

 **-claro saru-chan~**

Los dos peli negros se fueron dejando a los demás en silencio

 **-parece ser que a Fushimi-san le urge saber si es verdad**

* * *

 **-ohh este cuarto se parece a la sala de juego, incluso tiene el mismo sistema**

 **-hazlo**

 **-si, sa-ru-chan~ Paralell action**

* * *

 **-Saruhiko-** una voz femenina le llamo a la única persona que estaba en el bar, desde la parte de atrás

Apago la computadora y el cigarro, con esa cara de fastidio suya

 **-tch, voy-** se levanto yendo hacia la parte de atrás del bar

* * *

 **-vaya llegamos a tiempo, esto es Homra sin lugar a dudas**

 **-¿Dónde está kusanagi?-** para Seri era extraño no ver al rubio detrás de la barra del bar

 **-ese es Fushimi san y parece como si fuera el normal Fushimi-san**

 **-entonces entramos en un tiempo igual-** fue la respuesta de la chica

* * *

La chica albina de ropas rojas y de posiblemente unos 19 o 20 años tomo una bolsa y unas flores que tenia alada

 **-ya estoy lista, vámonos** -su tono de voz era suave y grato de escuchar y sonrió al ver al pelinegro

- **ya era hora** -contesto más relajado sonriéndole a la chica albina- **kusanagi dijo que podíamos cerrar y que el abría**

 **-si, rikio y los demás seguramente ya vienen de regreso también**

Salieron con calma del bar cerrándolo también, tomándose de las manos dirigiéndose hacia la estación

* * *

 **-es… raro ver a saru-chan de la mano de la misma chica que hoy**

 **-¿Cómo que la misma?-** Saruhiko estaba serio pero realmente se contenía

 **-si, el yata-kun del otro mundo salía con ella también y eso hizo llorar a saru-chan, luego ese hombre te besaba** -volvió a señalar al megane mayor – **diciendo que no debías sufrir más porque yata-kun saliera con… su nombre**

 **-kushina Ana-** le dijo el nombre porque para todos era obvio que esa chica era la reina roja

- **si ella, dijo "¿Qué no te basto ver como besaba a kushina Ana?"-** intento imitar la voz y la seriedad de la otra escena – **pero todo es culpa de yata-kun por denso saru-chan, voy a adelantar esto un poco para ver a donde van aunque seguirse a uno mismo es tonto**

 **-realmente se ve como adelantar una película** -comento Akiyama que había logrado colarse al cuarto

 **-si, es impresionante** –le secundo la teniente que veía como todo se adelantaba

 **-este lugar… es donde la madre de Misaki vive, pero este camino**

* * *

 **-ha Ana-chan Saruhiko-kun** –una mujer se detuvo **-¿Cómo han estado?**

 **-estamos bien-** contesto la chica

 **-ustedes siempre vienen** -tenía un semblante triste- **así mi hijo no se sentirá lejos de sus amigos…**

 **-lo siento-** soltó Saruhiko apretando sus manos hasta dejar en blanco sus nudillos de la fuerza que hacia **-lo siento**

 **-no te culpo Saruhiko-kun, mi hijo realmente te apreciaba incluso minoru y megumi quieren verte, eres el único que puede decirles como era su hermano mayor**

* * *

 **-tch** -no era un tonto, a cómo veía las cosas estaba adivinando que había pasado en "ese mundo" y no le gustaba

* * *

Siguieron caminando hasta dar con un cementerio, no caminaron muy lejos cuando se detuvieron frente a una tumba, donde ya había un incienso junto con unas flores y dulces

 **-hola**

 **-Misaki**

La reina de Homra puso las flores junto a las demás e hizo una oración, era doloroso aun, la herida seguía algo fresca y sabía que era de esas heridas que nunca dejaban de estar latentes.

Volteo hacia su acompañante que siempre miraba aquella piedra con ese nombre que siempre iba a estar presente en su vida

 **-seria bueno que fueras a ver a sus hermanos**

 **-no puedo** -contesto rápido – **se parecen a Misaki**

 **-son sus hermanos menores después de todo**

 **-lo se**

Se quedaron unos minutos más en silencio

 **-Ana**

 **-¿si?**

 **-si hubiera traicionado Homra antes y haber entrado a Scepter 4, ¿Misaki estaría vivo?-le pregunto pero no espero respuesta o mejor dicho no le dejo contestar-así abría distraído a Misaki, así no hubiera muerto, mikoto-san ¿habría muerto también? Si totsuka no hubiera muerto ¿mikoto-san y Misaki estarían vivos?**

 **-quizás, sería mejor si nadie hubiera muerto**

 **-lo siento Misaki**

* * *

 **-quita esto**

 **-no puedo quitarlo** –le dijo pero empezó a adelantar mucho más rápido, más de lo normal, se estaba esforzando de mas pero tampoco le gustaba lo que veía

* * *

Estaban dentro de una gran casa, muy elegante con muchas cosas finas

* * *

 **-¿Dónde estamos?-** pregunto yuun confundida

 **-se parece a la casa de mi madre… que asco** -se quejo Saruhiko

" **¡¿Quién es la madre de Fushimi?!"** eso pensaron Akiyama y awashima

* * *

- **se hace tarde… tch ¡Ya, bajen!** -se quejo mientras se anudaba mejor la corbata

Saruhiko lucia quizás unos 10 años mayor, más alto, un poco más fornido, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás (aunque algunos mechones se rebelaran contra el gel) con sus lentes más delgados dejando ver mejor sus ojos, con un traje más formal

 **-¡papa si me apuras no me veré mejor para megumi!-** se escucho a alguien bajar hasta que apareció

De quizás 13 años o bueno realmente pensándolo Fushimi siempre había sido alto, así que era difícil decir su edad. El chico le llegaba a la mitad del pecho de Saruhiko, de cabellos rojos, ojos rojos y piel muy clara con una cara ruda y de fastidio, la misma cara de Fushimi padre solo que en color rojo

 **-ella es demasiado mayor para ti mikoto** -se quejo

 **-bueno, me gustan las chicas mayores-se cruzo de brazos**

* * *

 **-¡¿EL HIJO DE FUSHIMI?!**

* * *

 **-ya estamos listos papa, mama baja con cuidado**

Otra voz menos agresiva se escucho, llegando a donde los demás otro chico, quizás gemelo o mellizo del agresivo

Con los cabellos un tanto más anaranjados, de ojos azules detrás de unos lentes, de nuevo el rostro de Fushimi padre se notaba en el también aunque tenía una expresión más serena y realmente parecía mas calmado

 **-ya podemos irnos** \- la joven mujer lucía un vestido rojo pero se notaba su embarazo aunque eso no le quitaba lo hermosa, su cabello platinado estaba recogido en un peinado elegante

* * *

 **-¡¿ME CASE CON ANA Y TENGO HIJOS CON ELLA?!** -Saruhiko por fin había reaccionado callando toda exclamación de los demás

Akiyama podía apostar que esta vez los lentes del tercero al mando se habían roto del shock

* * *

 **-bien, vámonos de una vez, no queremos que kusanagi se arrepienta**

 **-no creo que lo haga**

 **-si bueno se ha hecho el estúpido muchos años pero no sé quien es mas idiota**

 **-suban al auto ya mikoto, Misaki**

 **-si mama-** repitieron ambos hermanos adelantándose

La pareja cerro la casa, siendo Saruhiko quien ayudo a subir a su esposa al auto para después subirse el

 **-¡se nos está olvidando el regalo papa!-** antes de que su padre encendiera al auto logro recordar el regalo

 **-tch bien**

De nuevo bajándose del auto, entrando a la casa y yendo a un comedor donde una gran caja

 **-ese tonto de mikoto** -se quejo suspirando, tomando otra tarjeta blanca- **es awashima no akashima… bueno de igual forma será kusanagi Seri**

* * *

 **-¡¿ME CASE CON KUSASNAGI IZUMO?!**

 **-oh este es el mundo paralelo más raro en el que he estado, supera a ver a la versión hombre de nee-chan con mi ma-chan**

* * *

 **-al menos el nuevo rey me cae mejor**

Tomando el regalo y con más mala gana, de nuevo al auto, dejando el regalo atrás con sus hijos

 **-¿crees que Akiyama vaya?**

 **-es el más sensato rey azul que he conocido** -se quejo encendiendo el auto

 **-solo conocías dos**

 **-y me cae mejor**

* * *

 **-¡¿soy el rey azul?!**

* * *

 **-no debes alegrarte de la muerte de las personas-** reprendió a su marido pero sabía que era una lucha perdida

 **-será la boda más divertida a la que hemos ido-** comento el chico sin lentes

 **-obviamente, tener al clan rojo y azul en un mismo sitio, realmente ¿de quién fue la idea?**

 **-odio cuando hablas igual que papa Misaki**

 **-al menos no soy un descerebrado mi-ko-to~**

 **-¡ah! Cállate Misaki**

 **-espero que por favor te parezcas a tu madre** -miro un momento al vientre de su esposa-estos dos van a sacarme de quicio

 **-me gustaría que sacara tu cabello**

La imagen se fue desvaneciendo hasta que volvió de nuevo a verse normal

* * *

 **-es el mundo paralelo más divertido… aunque… tengo mucho sueño**

 **-o-oye no te desmayes** -Akiyama era el único consciente por decirlo de algún modo- **teniente, Fushimi-san… capitán…**

Los mencionados estaban en sus propios mundos

La teniente estaba sonrojada diciendo "¿me case con él? ¿Eso significa que me casara con él?"

El capitán munakata estaba solo de pie, con los lentes rotos, cruzado de brazos y parecía estar en trance

 **-me case con Ana, me case con Ana, me case con Ana** \- Saruhiko estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro

* * *

He cumplido la fantasía mas rara de todas Saruhiko x Ana, tienen tres hermosos hijos ~ ¿no es lo más raro? El gemelo mayor es Fushimi Misaki y obviamente el menor Fushimi mikoto, no me rompí la cabeza pensando en nombres, la tercera sería la única hija, Fushimi totsuka de cabello negro y con la cara de su madre

Estoy satisfecha pero no con el hecho de que lo volví a subir tarde pero bueno hoy es una buena noche

mate a misaki ¡pero fue divertido!

¿Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7 Aki Saru

Tarde de nuevo pero ya no, tengo que subir esto a tiempo... al menos eso pnsaba cuando crei que si lo subiria a las de la tarde...

Que bueno que será fin de semana pronto

advertencia esto es un mundo paralelo~ Así que la diversión comienza (?)

los personajes no son mios

* * *

Aki Saru

* * *

 **-la bastarda de mi hermana no contesta… si ese tipo le hizo algo**

 **-no, Yata-chan le tiene fobia a las chicas** -de nuevo Kusanagi Izumo se veía en problemas, aquella chica estaba al filo de patearles el trasero a todos- **Kamamoto llámale a Yata**

 **-si, Kusanagi-san**

Para Kamamoto era aterrador ver el mundo de diferencia que había entre ambas hermanas, si bien cuando siguió a su explosivo amigo, la gemela menor se veía risueña, inofensiva, alegre e infantil, pero la hermana mayor era toda la maldad y mal humor en persona.

Pronto Awashima Seri la mujer fría tendría competencia con Kaishou Juun la mujer fuego

Pero para mala suerte de todos, Misaki no contestaba

 **-Yata-san no contesta**

 **-sigue insistiendo** -le ordeno la chica- **no me iré hasta que alguno aparezca**

 **-… solo si eres mayor de edad… ¿no quieres tomar algo mientras? La casa invita**

 **-invoco mi mayoría de edad** -saco su identificación de quien sabe donde **\- dame Ron**

 **-eh…**

* * *

 **-parece ser que ella se esforzó mucho y cayo dormida**

 **-ya veo… awashima-kun**

 **-¿si capitán?**

 **-cree usted que ¿Ese poder es inútil? –** con un par de lentes nuevos mientras armaba otro rompecabezas

 **-no puedo decir que ayuda mucho si es este mundo capitán**

 **-eso es cierto, no sirve de nada la información de un mundo que se parece apenas en algo a este, podría ser llamado inútil pero todo depende como se mire, ¿Cómo esta Fushimi-kun?**

 **-lleva dos horas tratando de trabajar, el shock fue grande**

 **-si, fue un shock enorme para todos, ¿están averiguando mas de nuestra invitada?**

 **-si, están en eso**

 **-se quedara aquí hasta que despierte mañana y veamos que mas puede mostrarnos**

* * *

 **-una botella de ron~ la bebida y el diablo dieron con el resto**

 **-al menos se ha calmado** -suspiro mirando como su ron se estaba terminando

Pero había logrado calmar a la bestia que estaba quedándose dormida en el sillón, todos los demás miembros de Homra se fueron/huyeron como a las 11. No tenía más opción que dejar que la chica se quedara allí a pasar la noche y rogar que por la mañana no asesinara a nadie por la resaca o el enojo

 **-Yata Misaki… me vas a pagar todo este ron** -juro venganza contra el peli-naranja que había causado todo ese problema pero ¿Qué mas hacer?

Cubrió a la pelinegra con una manta, limpio todo el desastre, cerró el bar y empezó a rezar a que el mañana fuera mejor

Pero nada en esta vida es predecible

- **MI CABEZA ME DUELE** \- Con el cabello hecho un desastre, mirada asesina y dolor de cabeza, asustaba a todo Scepter 4

Kaishou Yuun, nuestra chica mágica y con actitud de Loli tiene un demonio dentro de su corazón

 **-¿nuestra invitada ya ha despertado?-** pregunto aunque había escuchado el grito enojado

 **-si… pero tiene un mal despertar capitán** \- mientras ella no podía creer que fuera la misma chica de ayer

Mientras tanto, cerca del medio día, en cierto bar.

La mayoría estaba atrincherados detrás de la barra, esperando a que la bestia se despertara de su sueño, Yata Misaki seguía sin aparecer y ellos estaban allí para morir juntos

 **-ah que bien dormí** -más fresca que una lechuga, con su cabello en orden- **aunque me duele un poquito la cabeza** -mas radiante que un sol- **oh yuuni no me ha llamado espero que haya ido a dormir a casa y que no la haya preocupado ¿Qué hora será?-** volteo a mirar a la barra con una sonrisa – **ah señor Kusanagi gracias por dejarme dormir aquí**

Kaishou Juun, el demonio encarnado, tenía el mejor de los despertares y una luz de bondad en el fondo de su corazón

 **-…espere ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTA MI HERMANA Y ESE BASTARDO?!**

Bueno quizás muy, muy, MUY en el fondo de su corazón

* * *

 **-je, lo siento me pongo de mal humor al despertar, pero ya estoy mejor y gracias por la ropa, es el uniforme más bonito que he visto**

La chica traía un uniforme de Scepter 4, lucia feliz en el, aunque ¿Cómo iban a decirle que no a Satanás? Si la peli negra se negaba a usar la misma ropa, alegando un "nee-chan dice que no debo usar la misma ropa y nee-chan casi siempre tiene razón"

Además no querían tener esa mirada asesina todo el día hasta que se le pasara el mal humor

 **-se ve bien en ti kaishou-san, ahora podrías decirme ¿Cómo eran los otros mundos paralelos que viste?**

 **-¡claro reí-chan!-** asintió enérgica y alegre- **el primer mundo yata-kun no llego a conocer a saru-chan, pero un hombre había salvado a saru de unos matones**

 **-¿este hombre?-** munakata traía un legajo con fotografías de los más cercanos a Fushimi, pues parecía que la chica tenía una pésima memoria

 **-¡si! El salvaba a saru y salían juntos ¡se besaban!**

 **-MIKOTO-SAN Y YO** -grito sujetándose de Akiyama

 **-si, aunque después el murió… saru usaba la misma ropa que él y cuidaba de Ana**

 **-¿solo viste eso?**

 **-ah también tenían relaciones al aire libre pero yata-kun y yo nos pusimos muy nerviosos y adelante todo**

" **¡no tiene tacto al hablar!"**

 **-ya veo**

 **-me acosté con mikoto…-** Saruhiko estaba que se tiraba de la ventana más cercana- **me mato** -estaba hiperventilando aun sujetado a Akiyama

- **Fushimi contrólate** -le reprendió la teniente

 **-¿quiere que le traiga agua Fushimi-san?-** realmente lo único que quería era huir de ese cuarto blanco

 **-¿Qué mundo vieron después?**

 **-¡a yata-kun le gusta verle las piernas a saru y que tenga el cabello largo!**

 **-¿mis piernas? ¿Solo mis piernas?-** un tic en el ojo le ataco

 **-por favor ve al punto** -le pidió la rubia

 **-en el siguiente saru era una chica muy linda, eres muy bonito de chica** -le dijo a Saruhiko que dé a ver tenido el agua que se supone Akiyama le traería, seguro que escupe- **pero ese yata-kun era muy denso y tonto ¡no entiende el corazón de una chica! Y usted trataba a saru como su papa**

 **-eso me hace más feliz-** comento un tanto más tranquilo

 **-pero ese yata-kun le hizo mucho daño a sarumi-chan, la hizo llorar y al final sarumi-chan le grito a Yata**

 **-¿Qué le grite?-** ya realmente no le importaba toda esa locura solo saber

 **-dijo que en Homra todos los chicos la molestaban pero yata-kun la ignoraba y dejo sola así que se fue a este lugar, ¡le pegue a yata-kun! Fue muy cruel con sarumi-chan, como esa canica era pequeña no pudimos ver mas**

 **-¿solo vieron dos?**

 **-no, en el siguiente saru era el rey rojo y Yata el rey azul porque ese hombre y usted se morían, era chistoso**

 **-¿Qué tiene de chistoso?-** se quejo la teniente, de solo imaginar un mundo así se tiraba por la ventana junto con Saruhiko

 **-yata-kun no dejaba de decir "mikoto-san" y saru decía "Reisi" pero allí ¡ambos estaban juntos!**

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

 **-si, aunque yata-kun era el hombre de la relación ¡No lo podía creer! Pero ese saru lucia muy feliz siendo la chica**

Fushimi Saruhiko no sabía si alegrarse o seguir queriendo tirarse por la ventana

 **-luego aparecimos en esta oficina, usted y saru estaban teniendo relaciones, aunque yo me desmaye pero después puse reversa, vimos que Yata le había roto de nuevo el corazón a saru, pero con la chica de ayer, pero…**

 **-¿pero?**

 **-después yata-kun se enojo y se fue, el dijo que no era posible que el saru de este mundo lo amara ¡pero yo se que lo hacen! Y ¡deben estar juntos!**

 **-¿Por qué estas tan segura?**

 **-está en la esencia de saru amar a Yata, que en más de 3 mundos saru ame a Yata quiere decir que será así siempre**

 **-muéstranos otro por favor**

 **-si, paralell action** –volvió a hacer la misma posa de chica mágica

* * *

Era de noche, el tercero al mando seguía con el trabajo, con el cuarto a oscuras, muchos papeles a los lados, unas latas de bebidas

 **-ah ya casi termino**

 **-Fushimi-san ¿aun está despierto?**

 **-la última redada fue un desastre, eso lo sabes… Himori** -no se digno a mirar al mayor pero ahora que no había nadie podía llamarlo por su nombre

 **-mi nombre se escucha muy hermoso si lo dices tú Saruhiko**

* * *

 **-espera… esto ¡¿FUSHIMI-SAN Y YO?!**

* * *

 **-tch**

 **-¿quieres que te ayude?**

 **-no, ya estoy terminando**

El mayor comenzó a ordenar las demás cosas, mientras el peli negro de lentes terminaba, una vez todo terminado, con los papeles en mano, caminaron hacia la oficina tomados de la mano

 **-yo espero aquí**

Entro a la oficina donde munakata Reisi terminaba su propio trabajo

 **-aquí están los papeles**

 **-muchas gracias Fushimi-kun-** tomo los papeles poniéndolos a un lado suyo- **hoy fue un día algo difícil**

 **-tch y que lo diga**

 **-así que puedes tomarte el día mañana junto con Akiyama-kun** -sonrió disfrutando de ver como el otro se crispaba

 **-…gracias….**

 **-si, que mas**

 **-….papa**

 **-dile a Akiyama-kun que pase buenas noches, vayan a DORMIR ¿ok?**

 **-si…papa**

Salió de la oficina abochornado, cubriéndose la cara

 **-¿pasa algo?**

 **-dice que nos da el día libre mañana** -fue su respuesta

- **oh eso es genial aunque** -quito con suavidad las manos de Saruhiko para poder verle el rostro- **me gusta ver tu rostro-** le beso la frente logrando que se enrojeciera mas si es que es humanamente posible- **vamos**

* * *

 **-oh ellos son tan lindos, es lo más lindo que he visto después de la pelea adorable de yata-kun y sarumi-chan**

 **-esto es demasiado vergonzoso**

 **-cállate Akiyama** -se quejo Saruhiko

* * *

Estaban en la habitación del tercero al mando, himori se tiro a la cama cansado mientras el otro buscaba su pijama

- **sabes, por un momento tuve miedo**

 **-¿miedo de que?**

 **-de que fueras tras Yata** -le contesto- **creo que no voy a perder ese miedo**

 **-el primer amor siempre es un asco** -se quejo quitándose el saco y la camisa

 **-si, puede ser, pero ahora más que antes se que no me dejaras Saruhiko-san**

 **-deja el "san", Himori** \- le regaño

 **-soy feliz Saruhiko**

 **-tanta cursilería**

 **-pero puedo ver cómo te sonrojas**

 **-cállate** -le lanzo la ropa al otro en el rostro

 **-jejeje Saruhiko**

 **-¿Qué quieres ahora?**

 **-te amo~**

* * *

 **-¡por favor quiten esto!-** Akiyama estaba más que alterado

 **-ya lo dije ayer, no lo puedo quitar~ 3 así que aki-chan es adorable cuando se enamora**

 **-quiero salir de aquí, ¿Por qué yo?**

 **-bueno es porque estamos viendo los mundos que tenia de yata-kun, pero como estoy contigo y saru-chan se debió abrir así**

 **-quieres decir que como están ellos se abrió uno donde estuvieran**

 **-si, es mas tengo una idea, tómense de las manos**

 **-NO**

 **-vamos, vamos, quiero probar si puedo hacerlo**

 **-fushimi-kun Akiyama-kun háganlo, es una orden**

 **-lo odio**

 **-Fushimi esa no es manera de hablarle al capitán** –le regaño

Pero ambos terminaron tomándose de la mano

- **ahora cierren los ojos, relájense y pongan la mente en blanco un momento**

 **-tch**

 **-bien, mente en blanco~-** saco su pad tomando una fotografía y después rápidamente guardándolo - **veamos si puedo** -puso sus manos sobre las otras- **paralell action**

* * *

Se encontraban ahora en la ciudad en medio de un enfrentamiento

- **ah un azul** -la estridente voz de Yata Misaki se escucho por todo el lugar

- **déjalo Misaki, nosotros a lo nuestro**

Se quedo mirando a los dos chicos, más que nada al peli negro

 _¿Se ve triste…?_

* * *

 **-¿es mi voz?**

 **-si, ahora creo que podemos escuchar que piensan, acelerar, acelerar**

* * *

 **-Fushimi-san**

 **-vete**

 _¿Por qué no puedes ver que te hacen y te haces tanto daño?_

- **no me iré Fushimi-san** \- antes de que el otro pudiera reclamar lo jalo del brazo para abrazarle

 **-¡¿Qué estás?!**

 **-todo estará bien Fushimi-san**

 **-suéltame Akiyama**

Por más que intentaba zafarse, no podía hasta que se rindo

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

 **-que patético**

 **-Fushimi-san** -le llamo

 **-¿Qué quieres?**

 **-aun esta temblando**

* * *

 **-uh pensé que encontraríamos algo mejor, ¡adelantar!**

* * *

 **-Fushimi-san**

 **-Saruhiko**

 **-¿uh?**

 **-solo llámame por mi nombre Himori**

 **-si**

 _¡Dijo mi nombre!_

 _Mierda esto es demasiado bochornoso estúpido himori_

* * *

- **oww son tan lindos ¡ah!-** señalo a los dos azules- **¡siguen de la mano! ¡Lindos!**

 **-te matare**

 **-waa adelantar adelantar** -volvio a usar sus poderes mientras se ocultaba detrás de los dos adultos

-¿ **Por qué lo adelantas?-** le pregunto la teniente

 **-para ver si cae en algo que los distraiga ¡adelantar!**

* * *

 **-mmh ahhh Akiyama ¿Qué estás?**

 **-lo siento no puedo aguantar mas**

* * *

 **-waa**

Los miembros del clan azul se quedaron en shock la chica se había desmayado

 **-¡¿Cómo se detiene esto?!-** grito Akiyama, verse a sí mismo teniendo sexo con Fushimi Saruhiko era demasiado para el

* * *

- **alguien podría** -fue cayado por los hambrientos besos del mayor

 _Al diablo esto se siente jodidamente bien_

Fueron caminando hacia atrás aun besándose, chocando con una de las puertas, metiéndose dentro

- **no veo nada**

 **-¿Qué quieres ver Saruhiko?-** le pregunto al oído para luego darle una suave mordida en el lóbulo

 _Por aquí debe de a ver una luz_

* * *

- **POR FAVOR QUE NO HAYA LUZ, QUE NO HAYA LUZ**

 **-MALDITA STRAIN DE MIERDA, DESPIERTA** -Saruhiko tomo a la chica agitándola con violencia- **DERPIERTA DE UNA VEZ**

* * *

 _Aquí esta_

 **-verán la luz**

 **-no te preocupes**

* * *

 **-fu-Fushimi no la agites así**

* * *

 **-tienes las manos frías** \- se quejo pero soltó un gemido, aferrándose a himori, gimiendo cerca de su oído- **hi- himori**

 _El cuerpo de Saruhiko es tan caliente…_

De forma brusca le bajo los pantalones, tomando su miembro comenzando a masturbarlo con ganas

 _¡Quiero penetrarlo ya!_

* * *

- **DAME A ESA CHICA** -Seri tampoco podía con la escena, quitándole a la menor abofeteándola- **DERPIERTA**

* * *

 **-¿Dónde estará Fushimi-san?** Tengo que darle estos informes-la voz de Andy se escucho por demasiado cerca- **mmm**

 **-himori-** le llamo en un susurro pero sintió como unos dedos le invadían **-¡hm!**

- **estas hirviendo** –le susurro

 _¡¿De verdad va?!_

 **-lo siento, esto puede conmigo**

Lo puso contra la pared, bajando sus propios pantalones y ropa interior, sin darle tiempo de asimilarlo si quiera, penetro a su amado tercero al mando, que casi grita por la violenta intromisión en su cuerpo

- **maldito himori-** jadeo volteando a verle por sobre su hombro

- **lo siento** -se volvió a disculpar pero comenzó a moverse

 _Tan adentro, esta tan adentro_

* * *

- **LA VOY A MATAR A VER SI ASÍ SE DETIENE ESTO**

 **-fushimi-kun no debes** \- munakata les quito a la chica, cargándola- **¿acaso esto es demasiado para ustedes?-** con su sonrisa burlona se divirtió a costa de sus subordinados que le miraban como peces fuera del agua

 **-¡¿DONDE ESTA LA PUERTA?!**

Akiyama Himori finalmente se había desmayado del shock después de no poder encontrar la puerta para salir

- **capitán tenemos que quitar esto**

 **-bien, veo que no aguantan mucho este tipo de situaciones** -haciendo uso de su aura azul quito el poder de la chica mágica dejando a la teniente y a Saruhiko en blanco

 **-¡¿POR QUÉ NO HIZO ESO ANTES?!-** le grito Saruhiko con un gran trauma en su cabeza

 **-capitán…**

 **-lleven a akiyama-kun a la enfermería yo me encargare de lo demás**

* * *

- **Kaishou-san veo que ya despertaste-** seguían dentro de la habitación y la chica lo miro confundida

 **-¿uh me volví a desmayar, cierto?-** pregunto al no ver nada ni a nadie mas

- **kaishou-san tu puedes detener las proyecciones ¿cierto?-** le pregunto sonriente

 **-je…-** se rasco con un dedo la mejilla- **rei-chan ¿me descubriste verdad**? – le sonrió también

- **si, temo que si, solo dime porque finges que te desmayas**

 **-es divertido ver como la gente se altera rei-chan** -contesto con naturalidad

 **-y haces más que solo esto ¿verdad?**

 **-puede, quizás, pero me gusta ser libre** -la expresión alegre de la chica se volvió algo seria de repente- **¿no me encerraras verdad rei-chan?**

 **-no, después de todo ese uniforme azul te sienta bien aunque tus nuevos camaradas no podrán perdonarte tan fácil**

 **-¡wii! ¡Tengo camaradas! Ne, ne rei-chan ¿quieres ver un mundo paralelo?**

* * *

Nuestra querida chica mágica es una maldita, aunque Munakata Reisi tampoco es un santo~

Nos quedan com capítulos aunque pienso seguir haciendo más mundos paralelos pero algo así como extras

Casi lograba subirlo a tiempo

pero mañana toca capitulo en Nein así que nos vemos

¿Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8 Misarumi-chan

Holi gente

Gapri a aparecido con algo que no sabia que podía escribir, si gente, llego el Yuri

Realmente no he escrito Yuri (que yo recuerde) aunque siguen siendo en esencia el simple Yata y el sombrío Fushimi así que espero no hacer un asco~

Ya mañana el ultimo mundo paralelo pero ¿sera el fin? O solo digo esto para que piensen que es mas

Bueno paralell action

* * *

 **Misarumi –chan**

* * *

Se despertó aun agitado

Saruhiko no podía amarlo era algo loco incluso de escuchar… pero ¿y si era verdad?

Si de verdad Saruhiko lo amaba, si realmente lo que la chica le dijo era cierto

Aun así verlo con alguien mas no le hizo feliz

Verlo con mikoto-san era como ser traicionado pero ¿por quien? ¿Con quien estaba molesto?

¿Con mikoto o con Saruhiko?

Luego la versión mujer de Saruhiko le hizo abrir los ojos, incluso allí había dejado de lado a saru, lo había ignorado, lo había dejado

"Ese maldito pulpo azul"

En primer lugar ¿Por qué pulpo? Pero no tubo tiempo de pensar en eso, lo impactante era que había hecho llorar a una chica y eso le hacia sentir mal, aunque se tratara de Saruhiko pero había hecho mal.

"El único traidor eres tu"

Era cierto, tan cierto, pero había una razón del porque admiraba a mikoto-san, el había salvado a saru de jungle en el pasado

Un fuego que no deja sangre ni huesos ni cenizas

Un fuego que sirve para proteger lo que es importante

Y Saruhiko era importante para el que se sentía orgulloso de poseer tal poder dado por alguien como mikoto-san… entonces ¿en donde fueron mal las cosas?

Lo conocía mejor que nadie, su modo de vivir, su forma de ser, lo quisquilloso que podía ser con la comida, lo exigente que era, en resumidas cuentas su ex amigo era un ser complejo mientras él era alguien simple

Dos puntos de vista completamente diferentes, el no entendía las cosas complicadas y el otro no podía entender del todo las cosas simples de la vida. Pero cuando estaban juntos cosas como esas no importaban

Solo tenían que estar juntos

Pero Saruhiko se fue y el hizo lo mismo que los otros "yo" que vio

Llamándole traidor, peleando con él.

Se herían mutuamente, él quería a su amigo de regreso… no, el no quería a su amigo de regreso, quería a Saruhiko

Después de ver esos mundos paralelos admitió que sentía algo más que odio, mucho más que amistad o cariño familiar, amaba a Saruhiko y ocupo ver como mikoto-san lo besaba

Alguien dele un premio por ser el idiota mas grande del mundo a Yata Misaki, haced una estatua a la estupidez y verán la imagen de Misaki allí.

¿Qué hubiera sido de él sin conocer a Saruhiko? Seguramente hubiera sido el mismo mocoso de siempre, abría reprobado muchas materias y logrado pasar apenas la secundaria, estaría en una preparatoria mediocremente, con otros amigos pero no sería lo mismo, no hubiera podido ver lo grande que era el mundo, ni saber nada de strain, de Homra ni de Scepter 4, ni de nadie, solo un estudiante mediocre mas con una vida mediocre mas

Esa noche agradeció la existencia de saru y agradeció a verse fijado en el

Agradeció el que se hubieran conocido en ese pequeño mundo perdido

Después le toco ver el dolor que si otro yo le había causado al otro Saruhiko, mejor dicho a Sarumi

La idea de tener a Saruhiko como chica le gustaba

"Sarumi es linda"

Oh el no pensó eso ¿o si? No debía dejarse encantar por esas piernas ni cabello largo oscuro, ni esos ojos, ni esa cara fina de muñeca de porcelana, era Saruhiko en versión chica

Si bien recuerda, ha llegado a ver al otro en bermudas…

Pensándolo bien ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto las piernas de Saruhiko y Sarumi? Se supone que debería verle los pechos o algo así….ahora sabía que era una clase de fetichista, la segunda noche quiso saltar por el puente más cercano

El tercer mundo donde realmente estaban juntos, no sabía si alegrarse o no

¿Yata Misaki rey azul? De solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos, era un golpe directo a la dignidad y orgullo, el azul no era su color, su color era el rojo y mucho antes le costó comprender que el color de Saruhiko era el azul

Ese uniforme le sentaba bien… los tonos azules combinaban con sus ojos ¡pero no es como si él hubiera pensado eso!

El cuarto mundo le enojo, no lo soporto simplemente

Con los ánimos caídos decidió ir a Homra para intentar animarse

¿Alguien ha notado que Misaki va a un bar a animarse?

 **-buenas chicos**

 **-¡Yata-chan!-** ni siquiera le prestó atención a lo alegre que se escucho Kamamoto no estaba de humor

 **-YATA MISAKI** -el grito le hizo levantar la cabeza y se encontró con la chica mágica con una cara que daba miedo- **MALDITO BASTARDO ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HERMANA?**

Jalado del cuello, levantado del piso, con el rostro femenino muy cerca y con intensiones asesinas el solo pudo quedarse en blanco

 **-¡¿AH?!**

 **-Yata-chan… has estado saliendo con la hermana de kaishou-san-** Kamamoto intento hacer que bajaran al chico pero la mirada verde le hizo desistir

 **-¡no se dé que hablan! ¡Yuu-san bájame!**

 **-este idiota… no se ha dado cuenta** -Kusanagi se lamentaba desde la barra **– Yata-chan, esta chica es la hermana gemela mayor de la "yuu-san" que conoces**

 **-¿eh? ¿Hermana gemela?**

 **-este tipo realmente es denso** –por fin le soltó y me miro fijamente **\- en primer lugar ¿Qué te vio mi boba hermana en primer lugar?**

 **-¡¿Ah?!**

 **-espera… ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!**

~Una Hora Mas Tarde~

 **-Kusanagi-san tiene mi más sentido pésame** -le dijo de repente después de que al peli naranja le tuvieron que explicar cómo dos veces

 **-¿Pésame?**

 **-si, este chico es demasiado ciego y denso**

 **-oye-** se quejo

 **-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana bastardo pervertido?!**

 **-¡no soy ningún pervertido!**

 **-claro que lo eres pulpo, ¡¿Qué mierda hacías mostrándole a mi pobre hermana porno gay?!**

 **-¡como si yo hubiera querido ver eso!**

Kusanagi Izumo sabía que Yata había desatado el infierno

 **-estas insinuando que mi pequeña, inocente, algo torpe hermana menor tiene interés por la pornografía homosexual** -con una mirada mas sombría que había conocido, un aire frio se sintió en todo el bar

 **-yo no es que…**

 **-entonces explícame Yata Misaki porque mi hermana dijo que le enseñaste eso**

Bersek mode on

 **-es pues…**

 **-vamos Yata-chan**

 **-no te juzgaremos si admites tus preferencias** -le animo Kamamoto- **no me molesta que seas gay eres libre de ver porno pero**

 **-¡como si yo hubiera querido ver como el pulpo del rey azul lo hacía con saru en su oficina!**

…...

 **-…. Yata Misaki sabes que es delito espiar a la gente mucho mas esa clase de cosas pervertido de mierda**

 **-nunca hubiera pensado que te colarías a Scepter 4 a ver algo así**

 **-¡no me refiero a eso!-** sonrojado pues apenas se dio cuenta de sus palabras- **Ahg incluso tuve que soportar ver a mikoto-san haciéndolo con saru, denme un descanso malditos**

…...

 **-¡¿Eso cuando paso?!-** Kusanagi estaba allí para defender el honor de su difunto amigo **-…aunque alguna vez dijo que le era interesante ¡no pudo a ver engañado a tostuka con Fushimi!**

Quizás estaba sacando los trapos sucios de sus amigos sin querer

 **-este Kusanagi-san** -Kamamoto intentaba calmar la situación volteo a los demás miembros del clan que estaban en shock, realmente no iban a ayudar

-….. **entonces también era posible** -Misaki se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas de la barra, con pesar sobre su persona- **ah…quizás por eso saru se fue… ahahaha….**

 **-este lugar está lleno de raritos…. Pero donde esta mi hermana maldito pulpo pervertido**

 **-¡no soy ningún pervertido!**

 **-entonces donde**

Sus palabras fueron calladas por el tono [escalofriante] que sonaba

"nee-sama nee-sama nee-sama nee-sama"

Misaki logro reconocer la voz de la chica mágica ¿y ellos eran los raros? ¿Quien anda por allí con una grabación de su hermana con complejo de chica mágica Loli como tono de llamada?

 **-¡¿Dónde mierda estas maldita bastarda yuunobaka?!-** contesto tan rápido que no se fijo que tenía el alta voz puesto

 **-¡fui a casa pero te fuiste a beber seguramente! Nee-chan eres cruel, dejándome en casa sola cuando te has ido a beber, eres muy cruel, desperté con tu resaca nee-chan no ama a yuu-chan**

 **-no, no, no-** se apresuro a decir- **es que**

 **-nee-chan ya no me quiere, prefiere a Ron, aun cuando yuu-chan se esfuerza por hacerle la cena a nee-chan, aun cuando preparo el baño, aun cuando dejo que nee-chan me abrase por las noches, porque nee-chan dice que soy muy calientita**

 **-no amo el ron te quiero más a ti hermanita bonita** \- intento calmar el llanto de su "hermanita"

 **-snif entonces a nee-chan le gusta que le haga mimitos en el cabello, que le escoja la ropa, que vayamos de la mano, que estemos siempre juntas, que le de besitos en las mejillas, que la caliente por las noches porque nee-chan es muy fría**

 **-¡claro que me gusta, amo todo eso!-** se apresuro a decir olvidando donde estaba- **veras es que fui a buscarte y**

 **-pero ¿Qué aria yo en un bar? , Nee-chan** -con un llanto que todos notaron fingido o muy exagerado, como el de la chica del clan plata

- **no, es que fui a buscarte donde el bastardo de Yata Misaki**

 **-¿con yata-kun snif?**

 **-si, no podía dejar que un maldito pulpo te quitara tu inocencia hermanita, tenía que poner a ese tipo en su lugar** -le dirigió una mala mirada al peli naranja- **tenía que darme explicaciones sobre eso del porno gay**

 **-¿lo dices porque vimos al tipo de pelo rojo, el de lentes y yata-kun teniendo relaciones sexuales con saru-kun?**

 **-….**

 **-¿Qué demonios tiene Fushimi que todos andan detrás de el?** -Kusanagi ya no sabía que pensar

 **-así que viste a Yata y a "saru-kun" teniendo intimidad**

 **-bueno no vi mucho porque me daba mucha pena ¡no podía mirar simplemente me desmayaría!**

 **-tu maldito bastardo pervertido** -se giro hacia Misaki que estaba con la boca abierta

Esa chica no sabía cerrar la boca

 **-¡pero no se trata de eso! ¡De verdad!**

 **-¡ah! Yata-kun ¿eres tú?**

 **-sí, soy yo, tu hermana quiere matarme**

 **-tuve todo este tiempo puesto el altavoz…**

 **-¡nee-chan!**

 **-¿si yuun?-** hablo un poco más seria, debía recuperar su dignidad

 **-¡dale un golpe a yata-kun! ¡De nuevo le hizo daño a saru-kun!**

 **-con gusto** -empezó a tronarse los huesos de las manos

 **-¡pero yo no hice nada!**

 **-no te preocupes hermanita lo golpeare pero dime primero donde estas**

 **-¡ah! ¡Estoy con los uniformes azules!**

 **-¿uniformes azules?**

 **-si, incluso me dieron un uniforme azul también, voy a demostrarle a yata-kun que saru-kun lo ama y que debe dejar de hacerle daño, ¡Ah saru-kun! ¡Espera! Me tengo que ir nee-chan**

 **-espera bastarda**

* * *

 **-kaishou-san eres algo mmm traviesa sería una buena palabra** -expreso con una sonrisa, solo estaban ellos en la oficina, una actuación algo rara de ver

 **-je~ no se dé que hablas reí-chan solo soy una chica mágica** -volvió a usar ese tono de voz de Loli giñando un ojo y sacando la lengua – **aun así el mundo paralelo de munakata Reisi es realmente muy hermoso, ¿vemos otro más?**

 **-por ahora no, será mejor que realmente vayas con Fushimi-kun para que lo unas mas a Yata**

 **-¡si mi rey rojo Souh Reisi!-** salió dando saltitos

 **-no se escucha nada mal**

* * *

 **-¿Qué quiso decir esta bastarda con uniformes azules?**

 **-debe referirse a Scepter 4, por lo que ahora sabemos, después de que Yata se fue ayer, ella debió volver a su casa y buscar hoy a Fushimi**

 **-entonces vamos para haya**

 **-¿vamos?**

 **-si, tienes que disculparte con mi hermana por herir sus sentimientos**

 **-eh…**

Yata Misaki lamenta el día en que se cruzo con aquella chica mágica con voz de Loli

* * *

 **-Sa-ru-hi-ko~-** canturreo asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación, asustando a todos allí menos al nombrado

 **-¿Qué demonios quieres?-** no estaba de humor para soportar a la chica, con esa actitud aniñada y voz molesta

 **-reí-chan dice que te muestre otro mundo~**

 **-tch que se pudran**

 **-eh, no sabía que había otra chica en Scepter 4**

 **-¡soy nueva!-** entro ya por fin a la habitación **\- ¡me llamo kaishou Yuun! Tengo 22 años, mi color favorito es el azul, soy una s… strain tambien ¡y tengo una misión!**

Para todos allí era un alivio tener a una chica más en Scepter 4.

 **-oh una misión ¿tan pronto?-** Hidaka intentaba filtrear primero, era el más cerca

 **-si, reí-chan dijo que debía hacer que Saruhiko fuera más cercano a yata-kun**

 **-¿eh?-** la cara del escuadrón fue un poema (menos de Akiyama porque aun seguía inconsciente en la enfermería)

 **-¿reí-chan?-** enomoto se atrevió a preguntar

 **-si, si, Reisi, rei-chan, dijo que hiciera más cercanos a saru y a Yata**

...…

 **-porque reí-chan está preocupado de su relación, quiere que mejoren, que sean más que amigos y ¡algo de tener relaciones en la oficina!**

Un cuchillo quedo incrustado en la pared justo muy cerca del cuello de la chica que no se había inmutado y que había alcanzado a ladear el rostro

 **-vamos saru-kun** –se le acerco arrastrando al tercero al mando que tenía una expresión muy sombría

Una vez fuera Saruhiko, la chica miro el cuchillo

 **-esto no va aquí, la gente se puede lastimar-** pareció un regaño, quito el cuchillo y lo lanzo hacia la laptop de Fushimi- **ups no quería darle allí, por eso nee-chan dice que no debo jugar con cuchillos, bueno ya que~ nos vemos más tarde cuando termine mi misión ¡seamos amigos todos! ¿Si?**

Ahora lamentaban a ver deseado que una chica se uniera a Scepter 4

* * *

 **-¡paralell action!**

* * *

El sonido del bate chocando con aquella espada inundo el lugar

 **-sigues siendo muy torpe mi-sa-ru~**

 **-cállate maldita mono intento de secretaria**

 **-wa saru-chan y ahora Yata también es una chica**

* * *

 **-¿misaru?-** debía admitir que si tenía que ver mundos de una Misaki mujer no se quejaría y hasta los vería con gusto

Aquella Misaki tenía el cabello largo, una gran cascada roja, con los mismos hermosos ojos ámbar, era como ver a su Misaki de siempre pero le sorprendió tanto ver que no era plana, muy bien dotada estaba aquella muchacha que era casi de la misma altura que su versión femenina

 **-parece ser, que incluso aquí saru-chan es la misma, se ve igual cuando la vi en el otro mundo**

* * *

 **-¿a quién llamas secretaria misaru?-** se quejo la peli negra

 **-no veo a nadie más mono**

 **-tch eres realmente molesta**

 **-la única molesta eres tu ¡mono!**

Volvieron a "bailar" pues incluso aunque ellas pelearan parecía algo tan coordinado que nunca serian capaces de herir a la contraria, la espada chocaba con el bate o con los patines, retrocediendo y avanzando

Aunque en algún momento, la tercero al mando de Scepter 4 no pudo esquivar bien el golpe, siendo lanzada hacia la pared como una muñeca de trapo, el bate no solo le golpeo si no que también le quemo parte de la ropa. Algo de sangre bajo por su boca, pues se había mordido el labio para no soltar un grito y ser mas humillada

 **-me largo Sarumi-** tenía que controlarse, era una traidora y no debía ayudarla cuando le había dejado por el rey azul

 **-tch como si esto fuera a detenerme misaru** – llego a la fácil conclusión que debió romperse el brazo, para su fastidio era su brazo bueno, pero eso no iba a detenerla

 **-estas herida, vete con los azules** -aunque intento sonar enojada realmente había preocupación en su voz, junto con algo de culpa

 **-no dejare que te largues** \- "no otra vez" aunque su brazo dolía siguió tomando la espada, uno brazo no iba a detenerle

 **-vete ya sarumi**

 **-no**

De nuevo atacándose ahora ya con más seriedad, ninguna quería herir a la otra pero no iban a parar

 **-¡ah!-** grito por mero instinto pero no cerró los ojos, vio el miedo y el arrepentimiento de la menor cuando se dio cuenta que estuvo por causarle un gran daño con la espada, de no haberse desviado, hubiera encajado la espada en el hombro de la mayor

Estarían con un brazo inutilizado ambas pero Sarumi no podría hacerlo de verdad, no podía

La larga cabellera roja fue cortada en lugar de herir su brazo. Se dejo caer, cansada, mirando el cabello en el suelo, dejando la espada a un lado

 **-tu cabello…-** tomo un mechón mirándolo

 **-oye sarumi-** intento cambiar la situación **-es… es solo cabello, de igual forma iba a cortarlo je…-** rio un poco- **es algo molesto cuando estoy usando la patineta ¿sabes? Se enreda en todas partes, al menos has hecho algo bueno aunque de igual forma tendré que ir a que lo emparejen**

 **-… misaru ¿no lo recuerdas?-** le pregunto sin levantar la mirada

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-la razón del porque dejaste crecer tu cabello**

 **-¿ah? ¿De qué hablas? Bueno, seguramente fue en secundaria, no importa ya** -hablaba sin pensar mucho, porque realmente no recordaba porque tanto show por su cabello, debería ser ella la que estuviera así, era su pelo después de todo

Le escucho ¿reír? No sabía si eso era una risa o el inicio de un llanto

 **-oye la única enojada debería ser yo, es mi cabello el que termino con un pésimo corte**

La pelinegra tomo la espada y corto también lo más que pudo de su cabello

 **-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!**

 **-a misaru ya no le importa** -fue su respuesta, sacando sus tijeras corto más de cabello

 **-¡¿Qué estás loca?! Oye ¡¿Qué te pasa?!**

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Sarumi que estaba cortando su cabello de la nada con las tijeras que usaba de arma? Quiso quitarle las tijeras pero solo fue alejada con un manotazo por parte de la azul

 **-no importa ya… nunca te importo, solo fue algo tonto ¿verdad?** – enojada se levanto, tomando su espada para guardarla, se alejo de la peli roja aun con tijeras en mano

 **-que mierda contigo sarumi**

 **-no debí confiar ti, lo olvidaste, la única que traiciono fuiste tú… eres igual que el resto**

 **-sarumi**

 **-me voy, me duele el brazo**

* * *

 **-… incluso aquí saru-chan es herida por una tonta Yata-chan ¿Cómo puede ser tan denso?**

 **-y no has visto nada** -soltó Saruhiko

 **-veamos cómo llegamos a esto, reversa, reversa**

* * *

Aquellos hombre habían logrado llevarse todo el dinero de su compañera, hasta la habían golpeado ¡que humillante!

 **-lo siento de igual forma se llevaron tu cartera** \- se disculpo y vio como si la otra se intentara contener

 **-no necesito tu lastima…-** murmuro para después irse

 **-¡¿Qué le pasa?!**

* * *

 **-adelanta esto un poco mas, debemos aparecer en el baño**

 **-oki adelantar ~**

* * *

 **-llevamos desde el inicio de curso en el mismo salon** \- se quejo la peli negra

 **-es que nunca te vi** -habia logrado conversar con la chica de ayer **\- aunque creo recordarte, ese la chica que dicen es demasiado engreída como para hablar con alguien**

 **-y tu la chica marimacha y revoltosa**

 **-¡ah! No es mi culpa que ser femenina no sea lo mismo, ni siquiera puedo mantener mi cabello largo-** se quejo

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-siempre lo dejo hecho un desastre** -se había sonrojado porque la otra estaba pasando sus finos dedos entre su desordenado cabello- **se enreda, termino siempre con un chicle en el, de esta manera no me estorba, ademas tu lo tienes casi igual** -por alguna razón la expresión ajena se volvia sombria

 **-a mi…tampoco me dura el cabello largo**

 **-eh… bueno el punto me llamo Yata Misaru**

 **-…Fushimi Sarumi**

* * *

 **-desde ese momento su futuro se entrelazo en un destino que las uniria por siempre, un encuentro predestinado un amor que florecerá incluso en diferentes mundos** -hizo una voz dramática mirando hacia las otras dos y despues hacia el mas alto **-¿no lo crees saru-kun?**

 **-tch, adelanta un poco mas**

 **-bien pero me detienes en donde quieres ¿oki? Adelantar**

La imagen se iba muy rápido, pero aun asi a Saruhiko no le costaba reconocer el momento que quería ver

 **-para**

 **-listo**

* * *

 **-tu padre es un monstruo y tu mama nunca esta** -le solto de repente- **tu no necesitas eso, por eso, vivamos juntas** -le sonrio a la menor que le devolvió la sonrisa

 **-100 puntos**

* * *

 **-100 puntos-** susurro incluso eso no era tan diferente- **adelanta de nuevo**

 **-adelantar~**

 **-para**

* * *

 **-misaru eres un desastre haciendo trenzas**

 **-yo no sirvo para esas cosas saru**

Ambas recostadas en la cama que perteneicia a la peli roja, con la luz apagada

 **-deja lo hago yo**

Aun acostada la oji azul comenzo a trenzar el cabello, aunque usaba el suyo tambien, como uniéndolas, era algo que se terminaría por volver una costumbre

 **-oye saru**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-te has dado cuenta que nuestros nombres convinan**

 **-misaru eso cualquiera lo nota, solo una lenta como tu ahg pero así es misaru**

 **-¡ah!-** se cruzo de brazos- **aun así, el hecho de que nuestros nombre combinen es como una señal**

 **-¿señal?**

 **-si, eso quiere decir que tenia que conocerte, algo como el destino y eso**

 **-has estado viendo muchas películas**

 **-ah es la verdad, seguramente es porque siempre vamos a estar juntas o ¿no quieres?**

 **-no dije que no quisiera estar siempre contigo** -murmuro un poco- **me gusta siempre estar contigo**

 **-hey vamos a ser un poco mas iguales**

 **-¿iguales?**

 **-si, tengamos el mismo cabello largo, yo lo dejare crecer y tu no te lo cortaras, cuando estén lo suficientemente largo iremos a que nos hagan el mismo corte**

 **-si eso hace a misaru feliz** -se abrazo a ella sonrojada

 **-es una promesa**

 **-¿promesa?**

 **-si, de que estaremos siempre juntas**

 **-misaru**

 **-¿si?**

 **-tu cabello es rojo**

 **-ah eso lo se a que viene eso**

 **-como ese hilo… el cabello de misaru debe ser eso para mi…**

 **-¿ah, que hilo?**

 **-misaru-** la beso por unos momentos para despues acostarse de nuevo

 **-buenas noches sarumi**

* * *

 **-voy a adelantar un poco mas**

 **-mikoto-san es genial ¿no crees?**

 **-tch** -no quito la mirada del PDA

* * *

 **-realmente ¿siempre dice eso?**

 **-si, siempre**

 **-realmente es denso, pero vamos a ver un poco mas**

* * *

 **-¿Cómo está tu brazo?**

 **-como si te importara-** le riño

- **Fushimi no tenemos tiempo para que juegues** –el teniente le regaño

- **no estoy jugando tch**

 **-una vez más saru** -le dijo seria de repente, dejando el bate y la patineta de lado

- **Yata-chan ¿Qué haces?**

 **-cuídame de esto Kamamoto**

 **-tenga teniente** -sarumi hizo lo mismo dejándole la espada, quitándose el saco para así poder quitar el arnés donde tenía los cuchillos

 **-Fushimi**

 **-una última vez sarumi**

 **-como quieras misaru**

No podría llamarse una pelea a eso, no se golpeaban solo intentaban hacerlo, ni siquiera se estaban poniendo de verdad serias

Tanto Homra como Scepter 4 se quedo mirando, era extraño

Misaru en vez de intentar golpear, tomo del brazo a la pelinegra que se sorprendió

Todos quedaron mudos

Yata misaru, vanguardia de Homra, única mujer del grupo y enemiga de todo azul, había jalado del brazo a Fushimi sarumi, tercera al mando de Scepter 4 y única mujer para besarla

El shock inicial fue el beso que no fue tardado en corresponder

Pasando sus delgados brazos por el cuello de la peli roja, mientras esta pasaba los propios por la cintura ajena, uniéndose lo más que podían en ese fogoso beso que dejo a ambos clanes con la quijada en el suelo

- **lo siento sarumi, realmente fui una tonta**

 **-misaru…**

 **-incluso olvide el porqué deje mi cabello crecer y terminaste cortando el tuyo**

 **-volverá a crecer…-** no soltaría a la mayor ni loca, ni aunque tuviera a los dos clanes allí- **pero a misaru ya no le gusta… aunque yo ame tu cabello**

 **-nos lo dejamos crecer como antes**

 **-si, misaru te amo-** esta vez fue ella quien inicio el beso

 **-este no estamos en contra tampoco de su amor pero** -la voz algo titubeante del teniente Awashima se escucho **-hay que irnos**

 **-tch-** miro hacia Homra exactamente hacia cierto dueño de cierto bar

- **Fushimi**

 **-¡déjeme en paz teniente!-** se volteo un poco para verle- **¡haya esta Kusanagi-san vaya y bésense de una vez también! ¡Lo mismo va para ti Akiyama! Así que déjenme en paz**

El rostro de Awashima Sire era un poema, con un sonrojo de vergüenza que no podía ocultar con su cabello o algo ¿la otra no lo había dicho enserio verdad?

- **va-vámonos** -el teniente hizo lo más conveniente una retirada estratégica por no decir que huyo junto con todo el escuadrón

 **-lo mismo va para ustedes** -misaru se volteo a verlos- **no se queden allí mirándonos, ¡largo!**

 **-eh…si mejor nos vamos** -Kusanagi iba a hacer lo mismo, una retirada no era huir…

- **ah Kusanagi-san** -sarumi le llamo como antes, como cuando estaba en Homra- **vaya después a consolar al teniente, tenerle de mal humor es molesto además después de nosotras ustedes son demasiado obvios**

- **gracias Fushimi….supongo**

Una vez ya solas volvieron a abrazarse con más fuerza

 **-¿Por qué tienes el mismo corte que yo?-** le pregunto de la nada

- **te estuve siguiendo para cortarlo igual**

 **-eh… esos viejos hábitos tuyos de stalker**

 **-calla y bésame mas misaru-** otro beso mas llego con más tranquilidad que antes

 **-oye** –no supo cómo pero la pelinegra estaba apretándole los pechos descaradamente **-¿Dónde demonios estas tocando?**

 **-me sujetare de los melones de misaru como antes**

* * *

 **-este es el final más feliz, realmente son tan lindas juntas**

 **-tch**

 **-otro mundo más a la lista de que yo tengo razón, aun tengo energía para otro mas así que**

 **Paralell action**

* * *

 **-así que este es Scepter 4, realmente todo es azul**

 **-¡¿Por qué tengo que venir yo también hasta acá?!-** se quejo Misaki

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo de ayer (bravo por mi por retrasarme tanto)

No me quedo tan mal, supongo, quería que ambas fueran las únicas mujeres en su clan por lo que hice a la teniente el teniente (como ven no me quiebro la cabeza pensando los nombres) luego recordé a Ana y por no pensar pues no salió, sorry. (de hecho no he puesto a Ana en todo esto, digo la empareje con Misaki y hasta la case con saru pero nuestra Ana normal no aparece mmm)

Sobre esta Sarumi, es mas dócil por decirlo de alguna manera, Misaru es mas fuerte y habla mas porque siendo fem Misaki pienso que ayudo mas con la crianza de sus hermanos, como una mama

El hecho de que el cabello de ambas fuera muy significativo es por dos cosas, el cabello rojo por el hilo rojo del amor y el cabello negro por el hilo de la vida o destino, pero pienso hacer un one-shot sobre algunos mundos paralelos

Bien mañana termina este fic (a menos de que se me ocurra otra cosa)

 **Nos vemos mañana~**

 **¿Review?**


	9. Chapter 9 Nota

Holi gente gapri reportándose

Estamos a un capitulo del final, un capitulo mas y bye bye ¡es emosionante!

Por eso quería poner esta pequeña parte

Si quieren dejar preguntas random o comentarios algo así como "¿Por qué yuu-chan suelta las intimidades de los demás?" tambien de los demás mundos paralelos "¿Cómo terminaste casandote con ana?" por poner ejemplos

Realmente estoy pensando sacar mas historias derivadas de este fic, pues originalmente faltan 3 mundo mas, pero ya no quedo y pues los pondré despues

Para dar tiempo subiré el final mañana

Así que en resumen

Mañana miércoles final de Parallel World

Jueves y Viernes son los últimos capítulos de Nein

Extras el sábado 16

Sin nada mas que decir (porque se me hace terriblemente tarde) les agradesco que lean mis historias ¡son un amor!

Nos vemos mañana en el ultimo paralell World


	10. Chapter 10 Un Camino que lleva a zero

Realmente los horarios no son lo mío, iba a subir esto como a las 8:30 pm de ayer pero apenas me senté en mi cama, pues morí, ya me faltaba solo una parte y pues arreglarlo pero ya tarde (como siempre) (las cosas buenas de la vida llegan tarde ehh)

Pero ya es el ultimo capitulo, eso es emocionante, no soy del tipo que termina las historias porque al llegar al final mi mente se bloquea (De hecho tuve que pedirle a mi hermano ayuda, explicarle como estaba esta madre y pues me ayudo) de igual forma me siento algo bloqueada para los dos capitulos que me quedan de Nein, pero mi mente es terminar esto el sabado

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro

* * *

Bye Bye

* * *

Estaban los dos en el callejón, apenas si estaba algo iluminado, pero el peli naranja estaba nervioso

 **-me uniré a Scepter 4**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De que mierda hablas saru?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hay de mikoto-san y los demás?!**

 **-la verdad es que los odio** -respondió – **y odio mas a este Misaki**

 **-¡¿ah?! No bromees conmigo** -le tomo del cuello molesto **-¡¿Qué es eso de que me odias?!**

 **-odio que Misaki me ignore por estar lamiendo el piso por dónde camina mikoto-san**

 **-¡yo no lamo el piso por dónde camina!**

 **-¿Qué no? por favor Misaki vas detrás de el diciéndole lo genial que es, lo increíble que estuvo aunque no haya hecho ni una mierda y de igual forma estas revoloteando a su alrededor** -se separo bruscamente **– a ti solo te importa mikoto y tu estúpido orgullo pero ya no mas**

Se quedo sorprendido al ver que planeaba hacer su amigo, tenía que detenerlo, tenía que evitar que lo dejara ¡tenia que hacer algo!

La respuesta a la situación llego en forma de su puño golpeando el rostro de Saruhiko que se quedo un poco en shock, no se esperaba tal cosa

 **-¡eso dolió Misaki!**

 **-¿¡pero quemarte no te iba a doler!?** –Le regaño dándole otro golpe en la cabeza para que se quedara en el suelo **-¡déjame pensar!**

 **-¡Piensas!-** se burlo- **me sorprende que haya aun neuronas que piensen en otra cosa aparte de tu mikoto-san**

 **-¡cállate y déjame pensar! Demonios saru a veces eres demasiado molesto**

 **-tch**

Tenía que pensar, se sentó frente al otro quedando ocultos aun mas, no le importo la suciedad o algo así y agracio que el de lentes realmente se callara

Pensando un poco en lo que había dicho y en los últimos días (entiéndase dos días atrás solamente) era verdad que iba demasiado entusiasmado con cualquier cosa que su rey hacia, incluso si solo se acostaba en el sillón, quizás si tenia algo de razón.

 **-saru**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Ya se te quemaron las neuronas Misaki?**

 **-tch claro que no-** resoplo para calmarse de nuevo **-¿te molesta que este detrás de mikoto-san?**

 **-creo que fui muy claro en que odio que estés detrás de el lamiendo el piso por dónde camina Misaki o te lo explico mejor?**

 **-pero ¿Por qué te molesta?**

 **-ah… como era de esperar de alguien tan ciego como tú, no lo entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara**

 **-pues… intenta hacerlo, nunca voy a entenderlo si no me lo dices ¡no leo mentes!**

 **-descúbrelo tu mismo**

 **-¡dime!**

 **-no**

 **-dime**

 **-no**

 **-dime**

 **-no**

 **-que me digas mono**

 **-que no mi-sa-ki~**

 **-ahg eso ha sonado escalofriante pero dime de una maldita vez**

 **-que no**

 **-que me digas**

 **-no**

 **-¡podemos estar toda la tarde así y no te pienso dejar en paz hasta que me digas!**

 **-ya quisiera verlo**

 **-¡dime!**

* * *

 **-esta clase de pelea me recuerda a nee-chan y a mi**

 **-adelanta un poco mas**

 **-bien~ veamos cuanto puede durar** -fue adelantando todo, un día había pasado, dos días, tres días- **no sé a quién admirar mas, si la determinación de Yata o que lo soportes**

 **-de solo pensarlo me hace doler la cabeza**

 **-¡cuarto día!**

* * *

 **-dime**

 **-con una mierda Misaki ya cállate**

 **-no lo haré hasta que me digas**

 **-no te lo voy a decir**

 **-¡dime!**

 **-¡ahg! ¡Ya basta quiero dormir!**

 **-entonces dime y te dejo dormir** -volvió a decir mientras entraban a su "casa"- **¡dime!**

 **-¡Bien! ¡Me gustas! ¡Te amo Misaki!**

 **-ah**

 **-¿contento? Déjame dormir ya por una maldita vez, llevo 4 días soportando esto**

 **-espera, espera ¿Cómo que te gusto?-** le pregunto nervioso y sonrojado

 **-ah te lo dije Misaki aunque te lo diga no vas a entender-** se subió a su cama evitando ser visto por el otro

 **-¡te dije que me lo expliques!**

 **-ah…-** suspiro – **me gustas Misaki, solo me gusta Misaki, solo podre amar a Misaki, quiero tener sexo con Misaki, quiero que Misaki solo me mire a mí como antes, quiero tener a Misaki ¿ocupas aun mas explicación?**

 **-si me amas porque piensas ir con los azules**

No hubo respuesta por un largo momento, dejando aun más preocupado al mayor, no creyó que se hubiera dormido, solo estaba encendiéndose de el

 **-saru**

 **-Misaki ¿recuerdas lo último que hicimos juntos, sin los otros antes de que te dijera que iba a irme?**

 **-claro que lo recuerdo fue… fuimos a la playa**

 **-dije nosotros dos solos**

 **-eh…**

 **-Misaki quiero besarte, también tener sexo contigo**

 **-¡¿ah?!** -se sonrojo aun mas de ser posible- **e-eso es demasiado raro**

 **-me voy mañana**

 **-saru…**

No logro que Saruhiko se levantara de su cama y no se atrevía a subir hacia donde estaba, simplemente no lograba pensar, ya una vez todo apagado, todo cerrado, se acostó sin lograr dormir. Tenía la respuesta por la cual peleo 4 días pero no sabía qué hacer ahora

 **-saru** -debían ser como la de la noche pero de igual forma le hablo **-¿no hay forma de que te quedes? No voy a dejarse**

 **-no, igual lo harás, porque ellos te distraen**

 **-¿no puedes ser social alguna vez en tu vida?-** le pregunto cruzándose de brazos

 **-gracias a mi poca capacidad social es que nos conocimos**

 **-¿y si me voy contigo con los azules?**

 **-amas mas a mikoto que a mí, además no durarías nada en Scepter**

 **-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que no duraría?!**

 **-….ni siquiera sé si podre**

 **-oh…**

 **-amas mas a mikoto**

 **-¡claro que no!**

 **-replicaste porque te dije que no durarías en Scepter en vez de negar que amas a mikoto**

 **-¡es diferente!**

 **-¿en qué? ¿Qué hay de diferente?**

 **-esto es demasiado bochornoso**

 **-solo me das razones para irme-** murmuro

- **quiero a mikoto-san porque te salvo la vida cuando jungle**

- **pues no parece que esa sea la razón**

* * *

 **-me alegro que llegaran** \- el rey azul apareció a poca distancia del portón, con la teniente alado- **ara kushina Ana no viene, pero sin dudas tu eres la hermana de kaishou-san**

 **-¿y usted quien mierda es? ¡¿Dónde esta mi hermana?!-** grito la chica

 **-soy el rey azul, Munakata Reisi, tu hermana esta adentro paseándose**

 **-ah… bueno al menos se donde esta**

 **-si me alegro, me largo** -Misaki iba a emprender una retirada estratégica pero de nuevo la oji-verde le detuvo

- **tu aun tienes que disculparte con mi hermana**

 **-pues las veo en el bar**

 **-no, vas a venir** -le miro sonriente- **entiendes Yata-chan**

 **-eh….**

* * *

 **-no quiero pelear contigo**

 **-prefiero que me odies a que me ignores**

 **-no podría odiarte, saru**

 **-tampoco vas a amarme**

No pudo decir nada mas, no sabía qué hacer, pero no quería dejar que el otro le dejara, pero ¿no lo amaba? Decidió no pensarlo más, no era su estilo, se dejaría ir hasta encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, se levanto tomando una lámpara, encendiéndola y subiendo hacia donde Saruhiko que estaba sentado, cubriendo sus ojos de la repentina luz

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-hagámoslo**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-eso** \- desvió el rostro en poco- **tener se…xo…**

 **-¿ah? ¿Acaso eres idiota?-** no pudo quejarse más pues Misaki se le había tirado encima- **quítate**

 **-no-** quiso sonar seguro pero su voz no salió como quería, quizás fue demasiado extremo el decir lo del sexo, quizás con un beso bastaba, por lo que, con la ayuda de la precaria luz de la linterna, puso sus labios sobres lo de Fushimi

No daba crédito a lo que pasaba, Misaki besándolo, algo torpe e incluso doloroso pues sus dientes habían chocado, pero no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad

* * *

 **-¿pasa algo yatagarasu?**

 **-no**

Yata Misaki ya no podía ver igual al rey azul, ni a su propio rey, tenía la imagen mental de ambos reyes manteniendo relaciones con su saru

¿Ara finalmente lo admitió?

Ahora realmente no sabía qué hacer, no quería estar allí, se cruzaría sin dudar con Saruhiko ¿y después que?

- **todo es azul** -dijo la chica quizás para quitar el silencio- **yuu seguramente está feliz paseándose por aquí, todo es azul, le gusta el azul… a todo esto ¿no ha causado problemas verdad? Ella tiene el poder de hacer desastres a donde quiera que vaya**

 **-no puedo decir que no ha hecho algo, pero no es algo demasiado grave** -explico el rey

- **pero Akiyama sigue en la enfermería capitán** -murmuro Awashima

 **-no es algo tan grave, fue solo la impresión de lo que vio**

 **-ah… esa necia** -suspiro con cansancio

 **-los llevaremos en donde están ahora, después quisiera que hablemos kaishou-san**

* * *

 **-sa…ahh ru espera**

 **-te dije que no iba a detenerme mi-sa-ki~-** le beso la mejilla mientras su mano seguía estimulando el miembro del peli naranja – **no ahora que te tengo**

 **-ahh…** -se aferro aun mas a la sabanas debajo de sus dedos, se lamento a ver llevado aquella linterna, iluminaba obviamente pero ahora Saruhiko podía verlo, estaba expuesto por completo pero de cierta manera muy dentro de el no se arrepentía

Con torpeza empezó a quitar las prendas que aun portaba el menor, aunque este mismo le ayudo

Vio el tatuaje de Homra que estaba en el mismo lugar que el suyo

Desde que había conocido a su "amigo" su mundo había cambiado, el hecho de que existieran reyes, que hubiera un poder como antes decía todo eso estaba frente a el porque ellos se habían conocido. Saruhiko estaba vivo, con él, tocándole en ese momento, mientras el intentaba tocarle igual

Acariciando la piel que fue expuesta, ¿siempre había sido así de blanco? Aun así le gustaba

Le gustaba la forma lenta en que se besaban, nunca había besado antes y no sabía si lo hacía bien pero no le importo

* * *

 **-¿Qué ganas con todo esto?-** le pregunto Saruhiko mientras la grabación seguía en pie

 **-¿ah? Yo no gano nada** \- se hizo la desentendida mientras le daba la espalda a lo que pasaba en la grabación

 **-no me trago eso**

 **-soy yuun-chan una chica mágica que lucha por el amor y justicia Si no estas con yata-kun en nombre el amor y el destino, te castigare-** girándose un momento con una pose sailor moon, guiñándole el ojo al tercero al mando que pareció que hasta sus lentes se resquebrajaron

 **-…..**

 **-además** \- puntualizo- **es realmente hermoso**

La puerta se abrió de repente, aunque la "proyeccion" no se detuvo

- **QUE DEMONIOS MALDITA IDIOTA** -el grito de otra chica los hizo voltear hacia ella, sin decir nada porque no tuvo oportunidad la chica mágica fue sacada del cuarto, mientras Misaki que tampoco supo cómo fue empujado dentro del cuarto

 **-¡¿Qué demonios?!**

* * *

 **-¡ahh! Duele**

 **-aguanta un poco más, trata de relajarte Misaki** -le beso la frente, sonriéndole sin saber que con solo esa sonrisa hacia derretir el corazón de su Misaki

* * *

- **QUE MIERDA, DE NUEVO NO** -se quedo en blanco, otra escena de sexo, no sabía si alegrarse o no, ni que hacer, eran sus yo jóvenes, lo peor de todo pensó, era que Saruhiko estaba allí

 **-¿es demasiado para un virgen? Misaki** \- se burlo

- **¡cállate! ¡He tenido suficiente de verte en esta situación con otros!**

 **-uh pero Misaki** \- se le acerco a punto de besarlo

 **-volví** -entro la chica mágica cubriéndose los ojos- **voy a adelantar un poco**

 **-¡ah!-** por la repentina aparición Misaki se abrazo mas a Saruhiko que ni loco iba a soltarlo fácilmente

* * *

 **-saru-** seguía abrazado al menor, seguramente eran las tantas de la mañana quizás incluso el medio día pero eso no le importaba

 **-mmh** \- fue la única respuesta pero se abrazo más a él, aspirando su aroma un poco más

 **-tu no volverás a Homra**

 **-al fin lo captas-** fue su perezosa respuesta

 **-pero yo no podría ir con los azules y no quiero verte de azul**

 **-yo no voy a quedarme en ese maldito lugar**

 **-entonces… no nos quedemos en ninguno**

 **-¿ah?-** se separo al fin para encararlo

- **sabes saru, gracias a que nos conocimos vi que había algo más grande ¿te lo había dicho antes verdad?-** solo dejo las palabras fluir **\- además ya tuve suficiente de esta clase de mundo** -se quiso fingir algo de molestia- **no volvamos a Homra ni te vayas a con los azules**

 **-¿y luego que Misaki?**

 **-que se yo, consigamos un trabajo y sigamos como siempre**

 **-¿Cómo amigos o como algo más?**

 **-…a esto ya no se le puede llamar amistad** -contesto sonrojado

 **-Misaki** -le tomo del rostro sin poder ocultar la alegría en su voz- **¿me quieres?**

 **-s-si, ¡No me hubiera dejado hacer si no!** –fue entonces besado de nuevo, pero correspondió

- **Misaki te amo-** le sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, el rostro sonrojado de Misaki le devolvió la sonrisa brillando como siempre lo hacia

* * *

 **-¡al fin están juntos de nuevo!-** celebro y se giro a los otros que seguían abrazados **-¡logre unirlos! Adelantare un poco**

* * *

 **-veo que entonces aceptaras mi oferta** -la sonrisa del rey azul le hacía sentir escalofríos de alguna manera, pero negó

 **-no, vengo a rechazar su oferta**

 **-¿seguirás en Homra?-** el rostro algo sorprendido de munakata Reisi se dejo ver

- **no, dejare Homra pero no me uniré a Scepter 4**

 **-me dejas algo consternado Fushimi-kun ¿Por qué?**

 **-pensando mejor las cosas creo que lo mejor para mi es retomar mis estudios o ¿realmente va a pedirme que no vuelva a mis estudios y me una a Scepter 4?**

 **-no, tienes razón Fushimi-kun ¿Quién soy yo para detener tu educación? Me alegra saber que te interesa seguir adelante aunque realmente mi oferta va a seguir siempre en pie**

 **-mi respuesta va a seguir siendo no-** respondió algo cortante

 **-entiendo** -su sonrisa de siempre volvió- **entonces realmente lograste arreglar las cosas con tu "amigo"**

 **-tch eso no le interesa**

 **-ya veo fufufu, aunque de igual manera Fushimi-kun quiero darte un regalo entonces**

 **-¿regalo?-** alzo la ceja, siguiendo al adulto con la mirada hasta una clase de caja que estuvo allí todo el tiempo, algo que no le prestó atención, se sorprendió al ver que el otro sacaba una espada de esa caja de madera

 **-tenia la seguridad de que te unirías a Scepter 4, a tal punto que ya tenía todo listo, quiero que la conserves como un recordatorio de que mi oferta seguirá en pie y que Scepter 4 siempre estará allí para ayudarte**

 **-no puedo aceptarla**

 **-ah pero ya tiene tu nombre en ella Fushimi-kun no puedo simplemente devolverla a menos de que la Pagés**

 **-bien, me la llevare** –en ese momento no quería ni pensar en el costo de una espada personalizada

 **-el nombre de la espada es subaru**

 **-¿ah?**

* * *

 **-ne ne saru-kun ¿la espada se llama subaru?-** le pregunto al otro que solo asintió aunque Misaki intentaba soltarse – **es es genial adelantare un poquito, quiero ver a Yata jugar con esa espada**

* * *

 **-saru ¿Por qué demonios aceptaste esto?-** se quejo mirando la caja de madera que el menor había traído

- **era aceptar o pagarla**

 **-jez… por eso el rey azul me da desconfianza-** pero se le quedo viendo **-y… ¿ya la has sacado?**

 **-Misaki** \- se le quedo viendo y sonrió burlón **-¿acaso quieres jugar a los samurái?**

 **-¡claro que no!**

 **-quieres hacerlo verdad**

 **-sí, bueno una sola vez no va a matarnos**

 **-eres un niño Misaki**

 **-cállate saru, vamos a sacarla juntos**

 **-bien**

Se sentaron enfrente del estuche, para poder sacarla juntos pero apenas sus manos tocaron el arma empezó a desprender un poder azul que les hizo sujetarla con más fuerza, hasta que esa aura o llama se apago

 **-¡¿Qué fue eso?!**

 **-ese rey bastardo-** se quejo Saruhiko- **¡era una trampa!**

 **-¿trampa? De que hablas saru**

 **-ahora somos de Scepter 4**

 **-¡tienes que estarme jodiendo!-** se quejo pero sin querer parte del aura azul le cubrió un poco- **joder es verdad**

 **-esta era su verdadera garantía por decirlo así de que me uniera a Scepter** -le explico, volviendo a dejar la espada en la caja- **pero no le daremos el gusto Misaki** -siguió tranquilo dejando la caja en un rincón del cuarto

 **-¡pero!**

 **-mientras no usemos ninguno no puede pedirnos nada, así que no usaremos el fuego de Homra ni el poder de ese tramposo**

 **-es fácil decirlo, cocino las cosas más fácil con mi llama**

* * *

 **-eso no puede pasar… o si** -pregunto Misaki

- **si-** tenía un rostro de fastidio- **lo creo capaz de salir con ese truco**

- **pero están juntos** -la chica volvió a señalarlos- **así que mi trabajo ha terminado, están juntos, yo tenía razón, obtuve este lindo uniforme, si he ganado otra batalla contra el mal, bueno los dejo voy con nee-chan**

 **-esa chica está loca**

 **-me alegra coincidir en eso Misaki, bueno ahora qué tal si te beso**

 **-pero saru tu**

 **-oh vamos Misaki, ¿me amas no?**

 **-¡que te hace estar tan seguro!**

 **-porque te conozco~ yo te amo deberíamos hacer lo mismo Misaki, dejas Homra y yo Scepter 4 nos vamos a vivir juntos, si realmente una vida feliz**

 **-¡¿ah?!**

* * *

 **-muy bien, reí-chan nos vemos después, saru y Yata son pareja al fin** -dijo con orgullo – **están juntos demostré que mi poder no es inútil, hice sufrir un poco a nee-chan, ha sido un día realmente productivo, estoy cansada, me iré a mi casa**

- **el uniforme-** estuvo por decir algo la teniente pero el rey le detuvo con un gesto

- **me alegro, bien entonces ve a descansar**

 **-¡¿estoy pintada o qué?!** –se quejo la oji-verde

- **nee-chan no te enojes** -le puso carita de perrito y la otra termino cediendo

- **bien pero me van a tener que explicar que paso y ponte tu ropa**

 **-oh no se preocupen ella puede conservar el uniforme**

 **-vámonos nee-chan**

 **-pero**

 **-nos vemos reí-chan**

 **-capitán… estos dos días**

 **-si, han sido muy extraños pero podemos volver a la normalidad**

 **-oye saru, hey, suéltame**

 **-no lo haré mi-sa-ki~**

 **-capitán** -entro con todo y chico en brazos

 **-…Fushimi-** la teniente ya ni se iba a molestar, esos dos días habían sido muy raros

 **-ah ¿pasa algo?**

 **-si, vine a presentar mi renuncia, me voy con Misaki**

 **-oh**

 **-hey espera no dije que fuera a dejar Homra, no renuncies a tu trabajo**

 **-lo veré después**

 **-claro Fushimi-kun**

 **-hey, me estas escuchando, no hagas locuras, bájame**

Tal como la rareza había entrado salió, dejando a la teniente aun más en shock

 **-realmente va a aceptar la renuncia de Fushimi, capitán**

 **-no, es solo la emoción del momento, dejemos que se divierta con yatagarasu, sigamos con nuestras actividades normales Awashima-kun**

 **-¡si!**

De igual modo no sabía qué demonios había pasado pero la mujer afirmo para sí que lo mejor era hacer como si nada raro hubiera pasado

* * *

 **-¡maldición Saruhiko bájame!**

 **-no~**

 **-la gente nos mira raro**

 **-me importa muy poco**

* * *

 **-¿Por qué te dejaron conservar esa ropa?**

 **-ah porque es linda y porque me la gane yo solita**

 **-¿ganar haciendo que?**

 **-usando mi poder, que no es inútil~**

 **-¿Qué mas?**

 **-ah que vaya de vez en cuando**

 **-¿a que?**

 **-no te preocupes nee-chan a el le gusta alguien mas**

 **-mm no estoy conforme, ese hombre es raro, todos son unos raros, ¿Qué otra razón tienes para volver allí yuun?**

 **-nee-chan se ha puesto seria-** se burlo de cierta manera **\- simplemente quiero volver para ver ese hermoso [inexistente] mundo**

* * *

Entro a la casa del mayor con suma facilidad, el dueño de la casa ya ni se molesto, había cedido a que el peli negro no iba a soltarle y aunque no lo quisiera admitir tampoco quería soltarse del todo.

 **-¡¿Cómo demonios sabes como es mi casa por dentro?!** -le pregunto cuando fue arrojado a su propia cama

 **-ah es fácil de saber Misaki, te seguí y vi como era alguna vez después cuando sabia que no estarías**

 **-jez… ya para que me molesto, estúpido mono stalker**

 **-me alegro que vayas entendiendo Misaki** -se deshizo del saco lanzándolo por algún lugar, sorprendentemente dejo la espada con cuidado en una silla llena de ropa

- **se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo** -le reclamo sonrojándose un poco pero eh que no se queja tampoco, solo pregunta él porque

 **-quiero hacerlo con Misaki**

 **-ah ya veo… ¡¿Qué demonios?!**

 **-ya es muy tarde para decir que no**

Se le lanzo encima, besándole con cuidado de que sus dientes no chocaran o algo, fue correspondido tímidamente por el mayor quien estaba quitándole la camisa con sus temblorosas manos, un botón, dos botones y el tercero quedo a medias

 **-veo que Misaki también quiere** -se burlo empezando a besar el cuello

 **-ca-llate saru** -contesto dejándose hacer

Estaba cansado de las peleas sin sentido, de los resentimientos, del pasado y de un futuro que parecía no llegar, ya había tenido suficiente de ver a Saruhiko con alguien más, ya se habían hecho los tontos mucho tiempo

 **-mmm-** jadeo al sentir las frías manos paseándose por debajo de su camisa

 **-podría decir que no podía imaginarlo mejor pero hace un rato lo vi~**

 **-idiota** -se quejo pero se dejo quitar la camisa

Su gorra descansaba a un lado de su cabeza, su ropa empezó a faltar de igual forma que la ropa azul había desaparecido de su vista, vio la marca quemada.

Realmente habían sido unos grandes idiotas, el por ciego y el otro por mudo, hablando se entienden las cosas pero ninguno quiso hacerlo, el no quiso ver lo obvio y el otro no decir lo obvio

 **-estas muy ido Misaki, no es divertido** -se quejo

 **-es que somos unos idiotas**

 **-lo sé pero tú eres aun mas idiota**

 **-no quiero escuchar eso de ti**

 **-no estás concentrado en lo que te hago** -volvió a quejarse- **tengo que hacer que reacciones mejor, quiero ver al Misaki eróticamente lascivo de hace un rato** -bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna masajeando por sobre la ropa que pronto iba a quitar, se alegro de ver como Misaki se había sobresaltado

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

 **-ah Misaki te estás poniendo duro cuando apenas voy en tu cuello**

 **-no es cierto**

 **-claro que sí, pero voy a seguir dándote razones para ponerte aun más duro** -ataco uno de los rosas pezones que llamaba atención a gritos, según él, chupándolo con fuerza

 **-ahhmmm saru eso** – intento alejar al otro pero no pudo, empezaba sentirse aun más caliente

 **-¿muy sensible aquí Misaki?**

 **-no mm ahí**

 **-tan sensible como una chica**

 **-cállate no es cierto ¿Qué sabes tú?**

 **-se ponen duros y más rosas Misaki** -le dijo aun lamiendo uno, mientras su mano se deshacía de la ropa que le estorbaba

 **-que no**

No hubo más palabras pues ahora realmente sintió la mano de Saruhiko en su miembro, empezando a bajar y subir con calma, un ritmo muy calmado que estaba volviéndolo loco

Los gemidos salieron de su garganta ya era una lucha perdida evitarlo, simplemente se aferro al cuello de Saruhiko para ocultarse de alguna manera

Los gemidos de Misaki estaban haciendo grandes estragos en el, si ver aquella proyección le empezó a calentar el tener al mayor bajo suyo estaba haciendo preguntarse si era real. Si todo aquel embrollo había sido real o solo un loco sueño, si la molesta chica mágica era real y si realmente estaba haciendo el amor con su bella flor

Porque si era con Misaki era más que sexo, por mas cursi que se escuchara

Estar realmente besándolo, tocándolo, lamiendo toda su piel para que ningún rincón llegara a pasar por alto.

Su propio cuerpo no iba a soportar más. Dejando por un momento la erección de Misaki se quito también la ropa que le quedaba, para así quedar ambos sin ropa

Misaki se sonrojo al ser consciente de la desnudez de ambos, además de que su mirada ámbar bajo hacia aquella parte de su anatomía.

Acomodándose mejor para que su erección y la de Misaki se tocaran, usando de nuevo su mano para que hicieran fricción entre ellos, soltando ambos un gemido por el indecente rose

 **-saaaruu**

 **-je ¿vas a correrte Misaki?**

 **-no lo hagas tan lento** -se cubrió un poco el rostro de lo a avergonzado que estaba, pero no hubo respuesta hablada solo sintió como aumentaba la velocidad del rose **-ahhh**

 **-Misaki te amo-** le beso

- **Saruhiko… ahh no más, no puedo**

 **-córrete todo lo que quieras Misaki** -le animo masturbando ahora solo el miembro del de ojos ámbar hasta que termino por correrse en su mano

- **ahhh ¡saru!**

 **-te corriste mucho, ¿has estado conteniéndote mucho últimamente Misaki?**

 **-cállate-** intento normalizar su respiración, intento, pero no lo lograba, no cuando sintió aquellos finos dedos queriendo entrar

 **-calma Misaki, lo haré lo más suave posible**

El primer y segundo dedo le habían causado una molestia, era incomodo, se sentía extraño que solo pudo intentar relajarse por los besos que Saruhiko le daba, intentaba olvidar la rara sensación dentro de el… hasta que sintió el tercero y no pudo más que quejarse

 **-lento… saru** -estando aferrado al más alto, en un intento de distraerse comenzó a dejar chupetones en ese blanco cuello

Había descubierto un pequeño punto en donde hacer temblar e impacientar al de 11 centímetros más alto

 **-je ¿pasa algo saru**?-se burlo ahora el

 **-tu… mmm no sabes en qué posición estas ¿verdad Misaki?**

 **-wa ahh no, se siente raro**

 **-burlarte de mi mientras tengo mis dedos dentro de tu muy caliente interior no es muy listo Misaki**

 **-ahh** \- otro gemido mas escapo de su boca y decidió morder el cuello sacándole un ronco gemido

No iba a dejarse por completo, más ahora que sabía de un punto débil. Aunque aquello no duro mucho pues ya no sintió los dedos, se tenso sabiendo que seguiría

- **relájate Misaki**

La fuerte incomodidad y dolor se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo, encajando las uñas en la espalda y clavando sus dientes en el cuello del tercero al mando que soltó un leve quejido pero no es como si pudiera detenerlo

El vaivén comenzó lento, para que Misaki no sufriera tanto, aunque cuando sus gemidos empezaron a ser de placer el ritmo fue aumentando

Ni uno ni otro podía creer que realmente estuvieran en esa situación, hace poco estaban en un cuarto viendo cierta proyección

Un mundo donde nadie eligió quedarse en esos asuntos de reyes, estando de nuevo ellos en su propio mundo pequeño, la idea era demasiado tentadora para Saruhiko (aunque no fuera a admitir que extrañaría a cierto molesto rey, teniente y subordinados)

Quizás lograría convencer a su bella flor de optar por eso

Pero por ahora solo estaba concentrado en el Misaki debajo de él gimiendo, mientras entraba y salía con más fuerza y velocidad de él.

- **saru hii~ ko mm ahh ahhh-** tratando de coordinar un poco tomándole del rostro para besarlo

Le gusta, le gustaba demasiado, esa nueva sensación de piel con piel, los besos, las carisias y demás toques que había entre ellos

Y todo porque se había peleado por una reverenda tontería hace unos días

¿Quién diría que esa pelea de ver quién sabe más del otro había provocado eso?

Se molesto porque perdió, Saruhiko lo conocía mas, aunque en su defensa, el menor era demasiado deprimente y eran más las cosas que odiaba o le disgustaba que obviamente no ganaría con todos los datos que saru sabia de el

 **-¡¿me estas jodiendo que de verdad solo mido 167 cm?!**

 **-para ser preciso mides 166.9 cm**

 **-¡¿Cómo mierda puedes saber eso?!**

Una pelea tonta sobre que el media 166.9 cm había iniciado todo aquello, después de varias preguntas perdidas y con esa final, se había enojado lo sufriente como para irse y así chocar con la chica mágica que le mostraría otros mundos… aunque eso significo ver escenas de sexo de Saruhiko con ambos reyes y un gran trauma por ello

Sus cuerpos siguieron en esa desenfrenada danza, hasta que sintieron el clímax llegar. Saruhiko dentro de Misaki y Misaki sobre su vientre

Mirándose, intentando calmar su respiración, besándose aun aunque ahora con más dulzura

 **-te amo Misaki**

 **-…también te amo saru**

 **-amo los 166.9 de tu cuerpo**

 **-¿ACASO QUIERES INICIAR OTRA PELEA SARU?**

 **-oh veo que quieres una segunda ronda Misaki**

 **-espera que**

 **-esta vez móntame, quiero verte**

 **-¡imbécil**!-le contesto más que sonrojado

* * *

Omake

El molesto sonido de alguien llamando despertó a Saruhiko que con cuidado se levanto para callar al maldito aparato

Era Ana

 **-¿si? Ah sí, el está bien, por cierto va a renunciar, adiós**

Corto la llamada importándole poco que se tratara de la niña, apago el aparato y su propio PDA para volver a dormirse, esa segunda ronda había sido más que genial

 **-te lo dije Ana, van a vivir juntos** –dijo alegre la chica mágica

- **si al fin-** sonrió para sus adentros pues su Otp era cannon ahora

 **-bueno Ana tengo que irme antes de que nee-chan se dé cuenta que me escape de nuevo pero si necesitas otro favor solo llámame~**

 **-si gracias**

 **-bye bye**

* * *

Este es el final, fin, The End. La mente maestra de todo esto era la reina roja, kushina Ana~

Bueno solo puedo decir que gracias por leer esto hasta el final (aunque sea mala para escribir títulos y finales) por los review con sus opiniones ¡Me hicieron muy feliz!

Para QWQ: si, este fic si termino en sarumi era su destino pero nein no lo ara~

Para Beyond:por mi no hay problema con lo de manosear pero no hay algo que puedas manosear soy algo tabla y de igual manera aun quedan capitulos, solo que seran extras separados ;D

Para yuunieh Skylark: quizas mas tarde haga un mikosaru, tengo otro pensado un apasionante[hilarante] triangulo amoroso de mikoto, saruhiko y misaki pero gracias a ti por leer!

Para 0.0 : solo puedo decir ¡gracias por ser el primer review en esta historia!

Bueno, por el momento tengo un pequeño bloqueo pero nos vemos mas tarde, en otro mundo paralelo [nein]

 **¡Paralell Action! Bye bye~**

 **¿review?**


End file.
